Torrid Affair
by PolHop
Summary: Morgan ignored her for months while Unit Chief. Now that Hotch took back the role he was ready to get his Baby Girl back. There was only one problem she was with someone, but their passion couldn't be stopped … and so started their torrid affair. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was glad to be headed to the bar after six months of being Unit Chief. Hotch was finally taking back the position. He missed his team, the action. But he missed Garcia most; they barely talked anymore. They were okay in the beginning but after he'd yelled at her about staying out of his business she completely distanced herself. He wanted to fight it at first but being the Unit Chief he needed to cool it with her anyway. That was all going to change tonight. Hotch was taking over the team come Monday and he would be back to being just an agent on the team.

He planned on being at Garcia's side the whole night doing whatever she wanted. He smiled at getting his baby girl back. He walked into the bar and over to his team.

"The man of the hour!" Morgan said as he walked up to Hotch "I'm so glad you're taking back the team on Monday."

"Were we really that bad, Morgan?" Reid said.

"No Pretty Boy, I'm just glad to go back to normal."

JJ smiled wide at Morgan "Any last orders for us?"

"Yeah I have one more…. Tonight we are all going to dance and get drunk and have fun. That's an order!" He said with a laugh. He looked around at the group. Everyone was there but Prentiss and Garcia. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

Rossi motioned to the dance floor. "They've been dancing for about 20 minutes now."

Morgan couldn't believe it. Garcia didn't dance; he'd ask her thousands of times. When he looked at the dance floor he saw Garcia dancing with some guy in a very provocative manor. _Who the fuck was that guy?_ Morgan thought. Why was that guy dancing with Garcia like that? "Hey who's that dancing with Garcia?" he asked trying to calm his voice.

"You haven't met John, Garcia's boyfriend?" JJ said picking up a peanut to eat.

"Her boyfriend? When did that happened? Wait, what about Lynch?" He felt like someone punched him in the gut.

"You didn't know? I'm surprised. One night she ended up at Emily's house crying her eyes out saying she had nowhere to go. She walked in on Lynch cheating on her. Emily let her stay with her for a couple of days. She had some friends coming over from California; so she figured they would help take her mind off of it. John was one of her friends he works for the CIA. To make a long story short, he fell head over heels in love with our tech kitten there, he even moved here to be with her."

Rossi chimed in "He's a great guy he invited us over to a cookout last month. He is one funny man, smart too. He got almost all of Reid's jokes, likes scotch, talked work with Hotch and Will and loves Henry and JJ. JJ even lets Henry stay the night with him and Penelope."

"They live together?" His mind was racing how could she not tell him.

''No not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ask her soon. They're a perfect match." Morgan had heard enough he needed to talk to Garcia so he decided he'd ask to cut in. He made his way to the dance floor eyeing his supposed best friend.

"Hey baby girl. Long time no see mind if I cut in?" He asked John and Garcia. "Hey Morgan, nah not this time I need something to drink and I have to go to the loo." She looked at John and winked. All Morgan heard was a growl from John. He shook his head and made his way back to the table.

"Got shot down there Kid?" Rossi said with a laugh. Morgan decided to ignore him and watch Garcia head to the bathroom. He wanted to talk to her once she was out so he watched the door. What surprised him was John looking around before going into the bathroom behind her. Did he just see that? His face paled.

"Uh they are at it again." Reid said.

"At what pretty boy?"

"You don't want to know. "

"Actually I do."

"They have this point system. The more public or obscure place they have sex the bigger the points. Who ever came up with the place gets those points. I believe she said public bathroom was a 3, but if it's a repeat its only a 2."

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. Had he really missed all of this about Garcia?


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe his ears. Had he really been so blind to what had been going on with his team? With his baby girl? Did she push him away or did he push her? He thought back to three months ago.

 _There was a knock on his door; he didn't even look up from his paper work to see who it was._

 _"Come in"_

 _"Hey Morgan, I wanted to see if you would like to come…"_

 _"Garcia, I'm kind of busy right now. "_

 _"Oh yeah sure." she turned and walked out of the door, and in turn walked out of his life._

That wasn't the only time though.

 _He walked into her office with papers that need to be filed._

 _"Garcia I need you do file these for me."_

 _"Sure thing Boss" She grabbed the papers from his hand and he turned to leave_

 _"Oh Morgan, There is going to be a cook..."_

 _He didn't even look back at her he just continued on his way out of the office._

She had tried to include him but he always pushed her away and now it looks like he pushed her away into the arms of another man. He cursed himself, how could he have been so stupid to push her away when she had been the only opinion that ever mattered to him.

He watched the bathroom door, he knew he was torturing himself but he couldn't help it. When he saw them come out; her hair was a mess clothes disheveled there was no denying what had just happened. He watched them walk over to the bar and grab some drinks.

John held her in a possessive manor as they made their way back to the table. They were smiling and laughing. Hotch shook his head. He had loosened up considerably when he wasn't the Unit Chef. He even joked and made it his business to have a good time. He looked at the couple "Who's in the lead now?" He said with a smile. Without missing a beat John replied "I'm always behind Penelope." he said with a laugh

"Gross guys!" said JJ with a mock looks of disgust. Really she loved the stories and their game. It made her and Will start their own version.

"Soon to be new/old Boss man, I believe I just pulled ahead." She said with a wink.

"No way sweet thing, this is a repeat so you only get two. If my calculations are correct we are dead even." John said holding her close.

"Sorry John but you're wrong. Even if this was only two points it puts Garcia 1 point ahead of you." Everyone looked at the boy genius "I have an eidetic memory, and I keep score. What do you want from me?"

"Thank you Boy Wonder." Every laughed but Morgan he still couldn't believe what was going on. "I guess I'll have to come up with something wont I?" John said kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm going to grab a beer" Morgan announced getting up from the table. JJ looked at the group, "What's wrong with him?"

Rossi spoke up "He was just enlightened into our kittens new let's say life style."

Penelope looked at Rossi and shrugged. "Oh well. Wanna dance Reid?"

Reid turned to Penelope "You know I don't dance."

"Yeah you said that last time, come on we are dancing."

"Did you wash your hands?"

She grabbed the Purell from her purse "Yes, but here look." she squirted some into her hands. "Happy now? Lets go." She yanked him by the tie and onto the dance floor. Morgan sat back at the bar and watched. How did he miss all of this? Even Reid was dancing now. He watched as Emily and her guy made their way over to the table. He took a deep breath and followed suite making his way back.

"Hey Morgan, you came out tonight? Didn't think that was gonna happen." Emily said looking at Morgan.

"Yeah well it was my last day as Unit Chief I wanted to celebrate. Who's this?" He nodded his head towards her date.

"Oh this is my friend from Interpol." She looked over at her date. "Tom, I'd like to meet my Unit Chief Derek Morgan." The two men exchanged handshakes but Morgan was forgotten all too fast. "John are you ready for the game tomorrow? I was thinking about heading to the field early for some batting practice. Do you think I can tare you away from PG for a few extra hours?"

"I don't know, Tom. I was just informed by Reid she's ahead of me, so I need to step up my game."

Emily jumped in. "Did you do my suggestion? Come on John she would LOVE it! I know we talked about it a couple weeks ago."

"But she knows about that one so I need to come up with something else. I need to figure out a 4 or 5 point one."

"A five point... ohhhh Pen and I haven't talked about 5 point ones yet. Tell me so I can tell Will."

John burst out laughing. "Maybe when you're older kid."

"What are you laughing at my smokin' hot God?"

"Nothing baby cakes" Morgan paled he thought he was going to call her baby girl.

"Reid, you're all red" Hotch said with a smirk

"You'd be too if she danced like that with you!" He said motioning to Garcia.

"Nah, you just don't know how to handle her." He got up and moved to take Garcia's hand

"Lets show Reid how it's done"

"Be still my heart! I swear if you go back to the old you once you're our boss again I'll wipe you off the planet."

"Never Garcia. Lets go." and they made their way to the dance floor

Morgan's head was spinning; it felt like he didn't know any of these people anymore. They were strangers to him. He needed to change this; he needed to be the fun one in the group again. He needed to get his baby girl back. He watched the dance floor as Hotch and Garcia got down and dirty. She looked beautiful so confidant without a care in the world. He looked back and John, had he missed his chance with her all over again?


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope was having a great time. She was living her dream; she had a great group of friends, a job she loved, and a man that loved her.

She was so lost after Kevin cheated on her she had nowhere to go. Derek her supposed best friend had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her, JJ and Will were out so that left Emily. Boy, was she glad she went to Emily's. She was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out when John and another man walked into her apartment. Garcia didn't know Emily was expecting company so she immediately became embarrassed; trying to hide her fragile state. Emily had introduced her to John who was there from California.

That night she cried herself to sleep on the couch hoping she wasn't too loud to disturb Emily's guests. Around 2 am John came down with his laptop some chocolates and a movie. He took her in his arms and the rest was history.

* * *

He pulled her into his arms as they walked out of the bar "Tonight was fun baby. Even with that Morgan guy."

"He's not so bad, he's just been stressed lately. Not to worry, he even said he wanted to go to the game tomorrow. Maybe if Randy's arm isn't better Morgan can take his place." She opened the door to get into the car.

"You're so optimistic baby, that's why I love you." he kissed her and shut the door.

* * *

"John, you came early!" Tom said running up to him and Penelope. "Morgan got her about 30 minutes ago, he's been warming up with me."

"All Right" he said walking into the field with Penelope in toe.

Morgan walked up to the group to say hello. When he got home from the bar he was plagued with fantasies of him and Penelope in the bathroom not John. He wanted in on this point game but with her and no one else. He also thought back to all the times he was a jerk to her the past couple of months, no wonder she moved on. He knew his girl had a crush on him for years, and he loved keeping that in his back pocket for when he was ready to settle down, because that's what you did with a girl like Penelope, you settled down. It wasn't just dating, it was for the long hall. He was just waiting for her to dump that loser Lynch. He couldn't believe he might have missed his chance with her. Not after he realized Friday morning she was the only thing he ever wanted and was going to make a move on her at the bar. He lost her love and the only thing he could do now was fight to get her back.

Tom watched Penelope's cheeks turn red "Penelope why are you blushing?"

John laughed. "I'm in the lead again." He said high fiving Tom.

"Emily will be glad to hear that, she's rooting for you. Her and the rest of the team will be here in about an hour. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, hey Morgan thanks for stepping in for Randy. He busted his shoulder a while ago and we've been hurting."

"Sure no problem I love the game." He said with a smile looking at how beautiful Penelope was. John turned to his girlfriend. "Behave while I'm on the field and I'll reward you later." He took her face in her hands and kissed her in such a way it made two men on the other side of the field whistle.

"You wouldn't know how to handle me if I did behave." She said when he pulled back.

"That's right!" he smacked her ass. "Go sit on the bleachers. "

"Aye aye Captain!" She said with a salute.

"Oh I'll be your captain alright." He kissed he on the cheek and moved over to Tom and Morgan.

"John, how far ahead are you now? " Tom asked with curiosity.

"Only 2 points but it was a 3 pointer." he said grabbing a baseball "I'm surprised she can walk right now."

Tom burst out laughing.

Morgan was uneasy listen to them talk. He wanted to be the one in the game with her not this John guy. Maybe John was her one? They seemed to really be in love. _Nah_ he thought to himself, _her and I are supposed to be together_.

* * *

They won the game with a home run hit by Morgan so they decided to head to the bar to celebrate.

"Morgan you can take Randy's spot anytime!" John said grabbing his shoulder.

"When ever you need me let me know. I forgot how much fun it was to play on a team. I've been so caught up with work I forgot what fun was."

"Hang around Penelope more, she would never let you forget" He sighed. She had tried to include him the whole time he was Unit Chief he just kept pushing her away.

They were drinking, dancing and having a good time when Penelope started to feel weird. She needed some air. She told John she would be right back and to get her a water. He nodded and continued talking to the group.

Morgan had watched her sway a little and his protective instinct kicked in. He silently followed her out of the bar and across the street to a little park. It was dark out now and he didn't like her being out here alone.

"Baby girl, are you okay?"

"Huh?" she turned around from her position on the bench to see Derek standing there with a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" He handed her the water and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, you should go inside and celebrate your win."

He put his hand on her knee, "I'd rather be out here celebrating with you."

She looked up at him confused "You could have fooled me the past couple of months."

"That was fair" He looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Nether one of them could deny the spark they felt.

Without thinking he leaned down and captured her lips, she responded instantly grabbing his collar and pulling him closer. He took the hint grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He was in heaven.

Their kiss was fierce and full of pent up lust and anger. She kissed him with all the passion she had ever felt, all the anger of the past six months but also all the love she had for him.

She moved her hands to his belt to undo it. She had no time to wait and he could sense it. He moved her skirt up and ripped her panties in two, lifting her hips and slid her onto his erection. They both gasped at the sensation they were feeling.

He grabbed her chest and squeezed causing her to thrust into him. She moved her hands to his shoulder to give her more leverage. She was so close. He grabbed her hips to move her faster as he could feel his orgasm approaching. He felt her walls tighten as she dug her nails into his shoulder while he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

They were silent the whole interaction was silent. She jumped off of him stumbling backwards fixing her skirt and looking for her discarded panties.

"What did we just do?" she said in a panic. How could she have done this to John? And with a man who barely spoke 10 words to her that didn't involve a case in the past 6 months?

He adjusted himself and stood up to face her. He didn't want to think of John. He didn't want to think about anything but her. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a desperate toe curling kiss again. After a minute she pulled back. "No, this just ...NO" and she ran towards the bar.

He took a deep breath watching her figure disappear in the distance. Now that he'd had her he would never be the same. He started walking back to the bar when he saw her and John walking out to he his car.

John saw him walking up "Hey man, where did you go? "

"I needed to clear my head so I took a walk."

"Oh alright, we're headed out Penelope isn't feeling well. She's going to have to remind you how to have fun later."

Derek was taken back "Excuse me?"

"You said you forgot how to have fun and Penelope is the fun queen."

"Oh yeah… yeah you're right. Tell her I hope she feels better and that I'll call her tomorrow." He nodded and headed to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

He lay in his bed that night with memories of her cascading threw his mind. It was a feeling he never had before, her kiss was intoxicating. He never wanted to forget that feeling for the rest of his life. She freaked out when they were done and that worried him. She wanted it; he hadn't imagined her passion. She still wanted him after all this time; that gave him hope that he hadn't missed his chance.

He turned over on his stomach in hopes that sleep would come soon.

* * *

When they got to John's house she took a long shower trying to wash the smell of Derek off of her. She hoped John would be asleep once she came out. She didn't know how to face him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she went and messed it all up over what a quick fuck in the park? That didn't even make sense. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. She was grateful that John was indeed asleep he was tiered form the day so she wasn't surprised.

She grabbed her phone and made her way over to her side of the bed. She looked over at john one more time. How could she have done this to him and worst of all how could she want to do it again?

She looked up at the ceiling for another 20 minutes before she grabbed her phone and searched for Derek's number. She stared at it for about five minutes before she decided to send him a message.

She wrote her message and hit send. _Hey Derek_.

Less then 30 seconds she got a message from him **_Hey Baby Girl._**

She was surprised to have him text back so fast. She thought for a moment before replying. _Can't Sleep?_

 ** _No, you?_**

She rolled her eyes of course she couldn't sleep she felt like she had a red A on her chest from _The Scarlet Letter_. She sighed before replying. _Nope._

 ** _I can't stop thinking about you..._**

 _Ditto..._ It wasn't the most dignified response but what did he want her to say? She couldn't get the feel of his body out of her mind?

 ** _I need to see you._**

 _How? I'm at Johns._

 ** _Is he asleep?_**

 _Yeah..._

 ** _Go outside. I'll be there in 10 minutes._**

She closed her phone and looked back at her sleeping boyfriend. What was she doing to him? But something was pulling her to Derek and she didn't know what it was.

She snuck out of the bed and made her way out front. Just like he said, his SUV pulled up along side the curb. He kept his car running but got out. They stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other. At the same time they both ran for one another crushing their lips together. As soon as it started he pulled apart lifted her in his arms and ran around to the other side of his SUV. He pushed her inside and ran to get in.

"Where are we going?" She asked still breathing heavy.

"Just around the corner there's a vacant lot."

He pulled into the lot throwing his car in park. He maneuvered his way to the back seat taking Garcia's hand to bring her back with him. Once they were both in the back he pulled her on top of him. She started grinding her hips against him causing a moan to escape from somewhere deep in his throat.

He pulled back looking into her eyes. "Please don't say this is the last time?"

"It has to be, Derek. We can't do this." He ignored her and started to kiss her neck again. She threw her head back and let a moan escape her. "We need to stop Derek. I have someone, someone who is amazing. I can see a future with him."

Her words stilled his actions. He needed to show her that her future was with him not some other guy. He slid his hand up her thigh continuing to his target. She didn't have time to think as he thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God! Don't stop"

"Never baby" He continued his assault.

* * *

"Come on I need to get you home." He moved to the front seat while she stayed in the back trying to fix herself.

He pulled up to John's place. The lights were still off so they knew he wasn't up. She claimed back into the front seat. She looked over at him one more time before grabbing his face to kiss him one more time. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavy. She opened the door and exited his car making her way back inside the house. She went right to the guest room took a shower grabbed some blankets and fell asleep on the couch. She figured when he woke up she could tell him she didn't want to get him sick.

She closed her eyes hoping she could get over this feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had text Penelope a couple of times on Sunday but only received quick nonsense responses. It made him panic a little but he knew once he saw her on Monday morning he would talk to her.

He made his way into the office and over to his desk. He was so grateful not to be the acting Unit Chief anymore. As he walked back into the bullpen JJ came running over. "Hey we got a case round table now."

He shook his head; there would be no time to talk to Penelope now. He made his way to the room. When he looked around Garcia was nowhere to be found. Hotch started to present the case when about ten minutes later Garcia came running in.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" She said while sitting down at the only available seat which happened to be next to Morgan. When her chair hit the table her coffee spilled down her top she mumbled fuck under hear breath.

Hotch looked around the room "Let me guess… you're late because you had to get a few more points in before the weekend was over?" Hotch said with a smile.

"Uh yeah." She said her cheeks heating up.

"Good that you're in the lead, you'll retain it until we get back. You're coming with us."

She looked back up at the room. "Okay Sir, I'll grab my go bag and my equipment."

She stood up to grab some napkins to fix her shirt. Hotch dismissed the team with instructions on Wheels up in 30. Morgan let everyone leave the room while he hung back looking at Penelope.

Once it was just them he came up behind her. "You're coming with us, Baby Girl, I hope it's a case where we have to double up again, if so I call dibbs." he brushed his hand along her thigh.

She turned around "Agent Morgan if you will please excuse me? I need to get my gear together." He groaned as he watched her walk out of the room.

He waited about 5 minutes before he headed to her office. She was bent over unplugging something from her desk; the view caused him to shiver. He stepped inside and closed the door. When she heard the door close she jumped hitting her head on her desk.

"Oh Baby, come here let me kiss it and make it better." He said while moving over to her.

"Don't Morgan. I have a lot I need to do right now." She moved away from him putting wires into a bag.

"Why were you late?" He asked hoping what Hotch said wasn't true and they weren't trying to bank points.

"I fell asleep on the couch and I forgot to set my alarm."

 _Good_ he thought _she wasn't with him last night_. "Why didn't you really answer my texts on Sunday?" He moved closer to her trapping her body against the table.

"I..I don't know... I just needed to think." she could feel his hot breath on her face. Within seconds she moved to capture his lips in a heated kiss. They only broke apart when JJ knocked on the door to see if she was ready.

"I'll be in the hall in a minute, Derek's just helping me get the last of my stuff."

"Okay Garcie" and she was gone.

He smiled wide at her. "What do you need me to help you with?"

She pushed him off of her "Just grab those two bags."

He gladly picked up the bags and moved towards the door. "Every night you're in my room. You understand?"

She didn't say anything just walked past him into the hall to meet the team.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning sexual content. Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

She had spent the whole day trying to distance herself from Morgan. Whenever he would end up around her she would excuse herself to the bathroom or find some way to leave. She had done a good job of it too. When he tried to sit with her on the jet she'd called out for Reid to help her decided on a costume for their next convention. It was close to quitting time for the night and she inwardly groaned. When they arrived at the hotel that morning, the universe decided to mock her pain by putting Morgan in the adjoining room to hers.

When they brought their belongings to their rooms Morgan had made a point to tell her "This door stays open at all times, same for the bathroom door. Don't lock me out." Then he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

She sat there in her make shift office trying to get a grip on her emotions. She shouldn't want him like this. He treated her like a jerk for months, not to mention she had a great guy already. A guy that loves her and wants to give her everything she had ever wanted. Still there was something about Morgan that she couldn't dismiss. When they were near each other it was like a fire was set between them.

She heard a knock on the door distracting her from her thoughts.

"Hey Garcia, Hotch wanted me to let you know we're calling it for the night. Morgan and Rossi are headed back to the hotel now." Reid said walking into the office.

"Thanks Boy Wonder, let me put all this away and I can meet you at the SUV." She started to pack up her belongings.

"I'll help you." He moved to her right to get some of the things she needed to bring back. "So were you really late because of John this morning? For record keeping purposes I need to know." He said with a laugh.

"Reid you are too much. No there were no points added to either side since Saturday morning. I fell asleep on my couch and forgot to set my alarm." She said smiling at him. Reid always made her laugh.

"I really like John he gets my jokes."

"I know you do. I like him too." She grabbed the last of her stuff and started to make her way out of the room.

He took her arm so she would look at him. "Penelope, he really loves you. It's easy to get confused sometimes. If you ever need to talk, just know I would never judge you." He gave her a small smile.

"Reid Honey, I don't know what you're talking about. John and I are fine, we are better than fine, we're perfect. I really think he is going to ask me to move in with him when we get back."

"Okay Pen, just remember what I said. I'm always here to talk and I would never judge you. Not matter what you told me."

She hooked his arm in hers and moved out of the door. She hoped that would settle his concerns. Reid must have known something was different with her the moment he saw her this morning. How did she think she could hide this from a team of profilers?

* * *

She entered her room and was glad to see Derek's room dark. She let out a deep breath. _He must have gone to bed_ she thought. She walked over to her go bag to get out her nightclothes when she heard the bathroom door open. She spun around to see Derek standing there in only a towel. She took a deep breath; part of her wanted to run and call John, but a bigger part wanted to run to Derek and lick off every droplet of water that was dripping down his body.

"I thought you'd never get here Baby Girl." He said walking over to her. She still hadn't moved. "I wanted to take a shower with you, but I couldn't wait anymore. I was so hard for you I needed some relief." He was now right in front of her. He grabbed her nightclothes that were in her hand and tossed them aside. "You won't need these the whole time we're here. If you get cold, don't worry I'll warm you up." He grabbed her face pulling her into a heated kiss. He started to kiss along her jaw to her ear bringing the lobe into his mouth to nibble on it.

Her breath hitched with the sensation. "I want you," she whispered. "I want you now."

He pulled back to stand right in front of her. "I'm right here baby, I'm here for the taking." She moved closer to him reaching for his towel. In one swift move the towel fell to the floor. "Don't you think it's only fair if you were in the same state?"

She started to panic. He had never seen her with all her clothes off. Each time they had sex they'd only pulled up her skirt. She didn't look like the people he normally dated.

"Baby what's wrong?" He thought she might have been thinking about John. This case had been a God sent for him. Even their room assignment was in his favor. His one goal during this case was to show her that she can't live without him and to choose him.

"It's just…" she looked away ashamed. He reached out for the hem of her shirt and she flinched. Now he got it, now he understood why she was hesitant.

He leaned closer to her nuzzling her neck. "God, you smell so good and your skin is so soft." He licked along her neck "You're so beautiful I want to lick every part of your body." He moved his hands under her shirt to rest on her belly "So soft… a real women. This body drives me crazy, baby. I've been kicking myself for not getting a better look at it." He pulled her shirt over her head. Once the shirt was discarded he started to kiss down the exposed skin reaching her chest. "You're so beautiful, look at how gorgeous your chest is. I've been dreaming about them for years, Penelope." He moved his hand to her back and with a flick of his wrist her bra came undone. He slowly pushed the straps down exposing her chest to his eyes. He stood back to watch her heavy breast rise and fall. " I love them, if it were up to me you would never wear a bra." He palmed her breast with his hand.

He slowly moved to his knees kissing down her stomach stopping right above her skirt. He reached around with his hand and unzipped the back. "God, you're so beautiful and you're all mine." With one fast pull the skirt was on the floor leaving her only in her panties standing there in front of him. He kissed up her leg until he reached her center. He looked up into her eyes as he placed a kiss on her panties silently asking permission. All her got from her was a nod.

He took his tongue and licked up her center stopping at the top of her panties bringing them into his mouth and slowly removing them letting his nose run across her folds. Her breath started to pick up as he once again kissed her center. "You're like candy baby. I'll never get enough" he picked up her leg and swung it over his shoulder. To keep balance she had to hold onto his head

"So good, oh God don't stop" She panted as he drank from her. "Please don't stop."

She gasped when she felt two fingers enter her. She moaned low in her throat. "I'm so close oh God" She could feel him smile against her. He pulled his mouth away blowing hard on her center. The sensation made her come instantly making her legs feel like jelly as she came down from her high. He removed her leg from his shoulder and held onto her waist as he stood up to push her onto the bed. "I think you are the most beautiful women I have ever met." he fell on top of her crushing his lips to her.

He didn't give her time to think. He used his thighs to push her legs apart and position himself at her center. He leaned in to kiss her again as he slowly entered her. He didn't want fast and rushed like their previous times. He wanted to make love to her, worship her body the like goddess she was. He moved slow circling his hips building her orgasm one layer at a time. "I fit perfect in you, baby. I've never fit so perfect before." He whispered in her ear. His words took her over the edge; she threw he head back basking in the sensation that was overtaking her body. He took advantage of the opportunity to place hot kisses along her neck while she came down. He started to move faster when he felt her hips move with him. "That's it baby move with me." She started to meet him thrust for thrust. He could feel his climax approaching but he wanted her to come one more time.

He snaked his hand down their sweaty bodies until he found her bundle of nerves. When he pinched it he felt her walls once again tighten him in a vice grip. He thrust two more times empting himself inside of her.

They laid there for what seemed like forever before anyone spoke. "Baby Girl that was…" He had no words to describe it. She smiled at him knowing what he was trying to say. She had loved the fierce fast paced sex they had before but this was different this was something new. She moved off of him to grab her nightclothes again when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need to take a shower" He smiled wickedly at her. "Oh no you stay out here. I'll only be a minute."

"Fine" He pouted and moved so he was under the covers of her bed.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. What was she doing? She needed to get a grip on this situation. Morgan had years to make a move on her and he never did and now that she was in a serious relationship one that could potentially give her everything she had ever waned he swooped in to ruin it. This needed to stop. She had to get this out of her system before she got back to Quantico.

She dried herself off once she was done and put on a nightshirt. She didn't care that he said no nightclothes. She wanted some sort of barrier between them. She walked out of the bathroom to see him already asleep on his side. She moved over to the vacant side of the bed and crawled in. He curled up to her they both soon fell asleep.

About two hours later she was woken up to banging on her door. " PG wake up!"

She shot out of bed grabbing her robe. Derek had moved to adjoining door and pulled it halfway closed.

"What's wrong Emily?" she said pulling open the door.

"John just called me freaking out. He hasn't heard form you all day. He's been calling you all night."

"I'm so sorry Emily, I was so tiered when I got back I just took a shower and went right to bed. "

"I figured as much, but can you please call him back before he decided to call Hotch looking for you?"

"Sure thing, I'll call him now. " Emily walked back down the hall to her room.

Penelope took a deep breath closing her door. Derek was right behind her. He pushed her up against the door kissing her hard, hoping he could make her forget about John. After a minute she pushed him off and made her way over to her phone.

"Fuck, 12 missed calls." She sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted Derek to leave the room but with the way he was acting she knew he wouldn't so she picked up the phone to call John.

"Hey my smokin' hot God, I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I was so tiered when I got back to the hotel I passed out." While she was listening to his response she watched Derek move to his knees right in front of her. "Yeah baby I know, Prentiss just came down to my room to let me know. I'm sorry" Derek started to move his hand up her leg, when he reached her center she bit her lip. "Baby I'm so tiered can I call you in the Morning?" as he slid one finger inside of her she held back her gasp "Oh baby you know how Momma likes her phone sex, but tonight I am way to tiered I'll call you in the morning. I love you too." And she hung up the phone.

"What's the use in having phone sex when you can have real sex, Baby Girl?" He pulled her to her feet spinning her around so her face was to the nearest wall. He pushed her hips back as he spread her legs "You're so good at multi tasking baby. Makes me wonder what else you could do while I'm fucking you?" She gasped as he entered her pushing her face against the wall.

His jealousy was in full swing and because of that he was fast and rough. She didn't seem to mind, if anything she push back harder trying to get him deeper. "Make me come Derek, make me forget."

He thrust harder pushing her clear against the wall now. When he felt her tighten he let go spilling his seed inside of her once again.

As he pulled out of her she moved back over to the bed. She was so tiered, emotionally and physically. First chance she got tomorrow she was going to have a sit down with Derek…

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Garcia thought she was having a _fantastic_ dream. Morgan was on top of her fulfilling all sorts of fantasies. However, the dream was a little too real though; she normally would have woken up by now.

She could feel his hands cascading down her body brushing along her breasts as they continued their way down. She bucked her hips as she felt the warm breath across her center. She slowly opened her eyes to see Morgan staring back at her from between her legs with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll show you a good morning, Baby Girl," was all he said before he latched onto her center, lapping at her like a starving man.

"Ohh God, mmmm," She moaned at the sensation he was giving her. He slowly inserted two fingers inside her causing her to buck once again.

"Stay still Baby Girl."

"I can't, I can't" she panted. He moved his hand away from her deciding to end her torture. He pulled her nub into his mouth and sucked hard causing her to fall over the edge.

"Wow, I say you can show me a good morning any day." She breathed heavily.

He smiled making his way up her body. "That's the way a Goddess should wake up every morning. " He started to kiss her neck leaving hot wet marks wherever his lips touched. "Please Baby, touch me… I'm aching for you,"

She still had her eyes closed coming down from her high, but she reached out to grab him.

Her touch made him hiss. It was the first time she had really touched him. Each stroke brought him closer and closer to ecstasy. She flipped him over on his back surprising him with her movements. She started kissing his way down his torso. Once she reached her target she swirled her tongue around the tip. "Fuck, Penelope." He had dreamt of this for years and now it was really happening . She looked up to meet his eyes as she opened her mouth to take him. His reached out his hand to grab a fist full of her hair trying to control himself.

"Oh God, so good Baby, so good… too good." He was about to lose control. He pulled her mouth back and flipped her over so fast she was dizzy pinning her with his hips "Derek I was having fun."

His mouth hovered over hers "Oh I know you were. Trust me I want to put that dirty little mouth of yours to use but right now if I don't get inside of you I will exploded." He kissed her hard forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Once he got her mouth open he moved his legs to position himself at her opening.

He thrust into her making her moan. Moving his hands to her hips to prop them up a little so he could thrust harder. He enjoyed the view of her arching her back to him forcing her breast to bounce. "So close, Derek," she breathless got out.

He sped up his movements continuing to go harder. He couldn't hold on much longer so he let go of her hip and pinched between her legs. She bit her lip as she convulsed around him while he called out her name. He kissed he one more time before moving off the bed.

She lay there on the bed completely satiate. Morgan was moving to his go bag when her phone went off. She knew who it was. He would be the only one to call this early. She reached over to the nightstand avoiding Morgan's glare and answered the phone.

"Hey Baby"

 _"How did you sleep?"_

She looked over at Morgan. He had stopped getting ready to listen to her conversation so she turned her body away from him. "I slept well. I'm really sorry about last night. I know you were worried. I told you I was going to call you when we got here but it slipped my mind with the case. I didn't mean to go so long without speaking to you."

 _"It's okay baby. I was just worried I know how you get when you look at those pictures all day. I wanted to help take your mind off of it."_

"That's so sweet of you baby," she leaned back on the bed completely forgetting Morgan was there. John was a great guy, he knew how hard cases were for her sometimes and he would do anything he could to bring her to a happy place. "And how would you have distracted me?" she said in a low voice.

Morgan didn't like where this conversation was going so he did the only thing he knew to do. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed causing her to squeal.

 _"Baby. Are you okay?"_

She was panting trying to shoo Morgan off of her. "Yes Sweetness. Someone just knocked on the door scaring me. You know how hard it is to wake me up. They come gun's blazing now. No more light knocks for this Tech Goddess."

 _"Okay baby, I'll let you go. We can continue this tonight. I love you."_

"Okay, we will put it on pause for now. I love you too. Have a good day at work."

She hung up the phone looking at Morgan who was now straddling her waist. "What are you doing?"

He smiled wickedly at her.

"No Morgan. I need to get ready and so do you. The team will be waiting on us."

He ignored her words kissing up her neck. "I know I just can't get enough of you." He pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

"Morgan Stop!" She tried to push him off but he grabbed her hands pinning them above her head. She looked so beautiful naked laying under him. They stared into each other's eyes; the passion was too much for her to take. She lifted her head to kiss him. His kiss was like a drug a drug she never wanted to give up. A voice in the back of her head was telling her _no_ but there was also a voice in the front of her head that was telling her _hell yes_. He released her hands and slowly moved his fingertips down her arms then brushed against her breasts. He continued his path down until he reached her hips. He pulled her up into the sitting position while he stood up. He yanked on her arm forcing her into the fireman's position over his shoulder. When she was on his shoulder he smacked her ass causing her to yelp.

She started to laugh as he moved them into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You're the one that said we needed to get ready. I'm just moving us along." He turned on the water then placed her into the shower. She tried to jump out when the cold spray hit her.

"Nuh uh, what did I say about you being cold?" He moved to the nozzle to adjust it. Once the water was warm he moved her to the side. "No hogging the water Goddess. I'm all dirty, too."

She smacked his arm, "We didn't have to do this together."

He smiled at her and pulled her back under the stream "Yes we did. We do this together from now on." He reached for her shampoo "Turn around baby" She giggled and complied with his request. At this moment she wasn't thinking of John or what she was doing. She was having fun with her best friend. She had missed him so much the past 6 months. Right now it felt like it did a year ago, them joking and flirting like nothing ever changed except for the whole naked in the shower thing. When he was done washing her hair he turned her around "Now it's time for the body wash" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What about you?" she said grabbing the Axe body scrub he had left in her shower the night before. "It's my turn to get you clean." He smiled and stepped back so she had room. "Do your worst."

She only made it to his abs before he pushed her against the tile kissing her.

* * *

Morgan sat on the counter watching her put on her makeup. "I don't know why you do all this Baby. You're so beautiful without it." He grabbed her chin to bring her into a kiss.

"Beautiful yes, polished no." she continued to put on her makeup.

There was a knock on her door and she panicked. "Relax Baby, I'll get it."

"You can't Derek."

He jumped off the counter. "Yes I can, we have adjoining rooms Pen. I can just say I opened the adjoining door to talk to you while you were getting ready this morning. No one will think anything of it."

She was hesitant but nodded okay.

Derek gave her another quick kiss and walked to her door. Reid stood there with two coffees in hand. "Oh hey Morgan. I thought this one was Garcia's?"

He moved aside to let him in. "It is, we opened the adjoining door this morning to talk while we were getting ready. I've been ready for the last 30 minutes. She's still putting on her makeup."

Reid nodded and moved into the room, he saw the bathroom door was open so he walked in giving her a coffee.

"I thought you would like this." She took the coffee from his hands grateful for the cup.

"This is like liquid gold. Thanks, honey bunny."

"I'm working with you in the office today. Hotch asked me to come and get you when you're ready. We are taking the other SUV, while the rest of the team is heading to the last two crime scenes."

"Sure thing, Sugar Pop." Reid glanced around the bathroom. It didn't go unnoticed the men's body wash in the shower stall. He continued out of the bathroom to see where Morgan had gotten to. He wasn't surprised to see Morgan not in Garcia's room. He walked over to the adjoining room and noticed Morgan sitting on a _pretended_ to be slept in bed.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what's this I hear about you and Garcia taking the SUV to the office? Are the rest of us going straight to the crime scene?"

"Yeah, Hotch told me to drive Garcia to the office and help from there today."

Morgan got up from the bed and acted like her was making it. "Alright well I'm sure she will be done soon. I'm gonna grab a coffee because you didn't bring me one."

"Hey how was I supposed to know you would be in Garcia's room?" Morgan ignored him and walked back into Garcia's bathroom. He spoke a little louder so Reid could hear him "Hey Garcia I'm going to head downstairs to grab some coffee and meet the rest of the team." He looked over his shoulder to make sure Reid wasn't standing there. He moved fast kissing her on the lips. He pulled back walking out of the bathroom. "I'll call you if we need anything, Goddess."

He walked out of the room leaving Reid and Garcia. He looked down the hall making sure no one was there before he leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. He didn't want to sneak around but he wanted Garcia. He wanted her bad and if this was the only way he could have her right now than fine. While on this case he was going to show her what it would be like to be with him, his possessive animal side, but also his loving caring side. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he needed her like he needed his next breath.

He moved off the wall making his way down stairs. He was going to prove to her that he was the choice for her not John, no matter what it took. By the end of this case he would have her.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid sat on her bed, waiting for her to exit the bathroom. When he looked around he received even more confirmation; he saw Derek's shirt halfway under the bed. He sighed thinking back to the night at the bar.

He knew Penelope wasn't feeling well so he went out to his car to grab her some Advil. When he made it outside he looked around wondering where she had gotten to. He was shocked to see Penelope straddling Derek's waist in the nearby park. He quickly made his way back into the bar pretending not to have seen anything. He had hoped it was just some sort of make up thing from the way he had treated her during his stint as Unit Chief but from the looks of this room that was far from it.

Derek had all the time in the world to make a move on her years ago. He had no right to put her in this predicament now that she had someone. Garcia was a one of a kind girl; a girl you don't mess with or hurt. This was only going to end up breaking her heart in the long run. He wanted to help her but she would never bring this up.

She walked out of the bathroom coffee in hand "Are you ready to go, Sweetie?"

"Sure Pen, lets head out. Do you want to stop for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want to do, Boy Wonder." He pulled her into a hug, which surprised her. Reid never did anything like that.

* * *

They had been working the crime scene for two hours now. They hadn't needed anything from Garcia yet so Morgan was getting antsy. He kept looking at his phone hoping she would have text him by now. He felt like a teenager with his first crush. He put his phone away again as Hotch walked up to him.

"I need you to call Garcia and ask her to look up victims with this MO. Have her check hospital records going back at least 15 years."

"Sure thing Hotch"

He moved away from his boss with a huge smile on his face. He pulled out his phone and hit number 1 on the speed dial.

"Garcia's Phone."

"Reid?"

"Yeah, Garcia just stepped out. What can I do for you?" Reid asked.

"I have a search request for her." Derek said a little defeated.

"Alright give it to me so I can let her know when she comes back."

"It's okay, I'll call her back in five minutes."

"Morgan, just tell me what you need so I can have her start the search." Reid said annoyed into the phone.

Morgan gave Reid the information and disconnected the call. All he wanted to do was hear her voice and stupid Reid had to deny him that. He turned back to Hotch. "Reid took down the search request, once Garcia gets back she'll do it."

"Alright." Hotch said turning his attention back to the group.

* * *

Garcia came back into her makeshift office with two brand new cups of coffee. "Here you go Junior G-Man. Nectar from the Gods."

He smiled taking the cup. "Morgan called with a search request." He handed her the piece of paper he scribbled the parameters on.

"Thanks. I'll get these plugged in right now." She took a seat in front of her computer. Reid watched her fingers move like lighting over the keys narrowing their search.

About five minutes later her face lit up. "That's what I'm talking about!" She grabbed her phone to call Morgan.

* * *

When he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out glad to see her name. He moved away form the group so he could talk to her. "Hey Baby Girl, I've missed you."

"Awe Sug, what's there to miss? I just saw you." She knew Reid was looking at her so she wanted to keep it light and fun like their normal conversations.

"There is a whole lot I miss. I'd name off each part if I could. Why did you leave you phone earlier?"

"I went down stairs to get Reid and I some coffee. I have the requested information for you guys."

"Okay Sweetness, let me walk over to the team and put you on speaker." It was quiet for a minute, as she heard him walking, "Alright Garcia, we're all here what do you have for us?"

"Well, I was able to find a women that was brought into the hospital on suspected domestic abuse. She had all the same markings as your victims. She never followed through with her police report though."

Hotch spoke up, "Maybe it was the UNSUBS first victim and was testing the waters?"

"That's what Reid said. I sent her current address to your phones. Garcia out!"

"Wait!" Morgan yelled. He grabbed the phone and moved back away from the group so no one could hear him. "Garcia are you there?"

"Yeah, Morgan, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you I can't wait to see you tonight." He knew he sounded corny but he couldn't help it. Now that they had started this affair she consumed his ever thought. He couldn't get enough of her.

She didn't know what to say. Wasn't this affair just something to get out of his system? Wasn't that what it was for her? She knew she couldn't say anything Reid was still sitting by her, she was sure glad she decided to not have him on speaker. "Okay, Baby boy. Call me if you need anything." She hoped he would understand. When the team got back she was going to make it her first priority to have a real sit down with Morgan. They needed to figure out what was going on between them and before they solved this case and headed back home.

She was lost in her thought when she heard Reid clear his throat so she looked over at him.

"Penelope, how long have you been sleeping with Morgan?"

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think of this story so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

Her eyes grew wide as panic ran across her face. "I...I..." She didn't know what to say. Her brain tried to from words, but nothing was willing to come out.

"Penelope, it's okay. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up so coarse. I'm not good in situations like this." He said a little worried.

"Why bring it up at all, Reid? What makes you even think I would do something like that?" She was glad she found her words.

"That night at the bar; I went out to get you some Advil, I wasn't expecting a show. At first I thought it was some sort of _Make up_ but this morning I knew he slept in your room." He didn't need Garcia upset with him but he wanted to let her know he was there.

"Even if we did sleep in the same room what makes you think anything happened?"

"Alright Penelope, if you don't want to talk about this that's fine. I just wanted to let you know I was here for you if you needed to talk. I'm sure it's not easy for you and I would never judge you, just like you have never judged me."

She closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall. Reid was right this wasn't easy for her; cheating wasn't right no matter what the reason or person. When she was with Derek her whole body felt alive, it was so easy with him. However the second he was away guilt poured into her. She never wanted to be _that girl_ and here she was.

She wanted to talk to Derek and see what all of this even was but every time they were alone he would pounce like an animal hunting his prey. It was hot and exciting and she loved it, but she couldn't help thinking this all stemmed from him not finding out from her about the things in her life. Maybe he wanted to be in control of the situation again? Maybe this was all just a sick game to him? What was going to happen to her heart when this all came out? There would be no way they could keep this affair up forever. Something was going to have to give.

She looked back at Reid with sad eyes "I don't know what to do?" Reid nodded for her to continue. "It happened all so fast. One minute he was handing me water and the next I was on top of him. Then our room assignments didn't help anything. It's like the universe is mocking my pain right now."

"Have you talk to him about this?"

"I'm trying to. Every time we are alone something happens to the air and we can't help but maul each other." She looked down at her lap ashamed. "He had years to make a move on me and now that I'm in a serious relationship he steps up. How am I not to think he's just doing this because he was jealous I didn't go to him that night when Kevin cheated on me?"

"You should have a real conversation with him, somewhere in a public place."

"Please don't say anything." She pleaded with him.

"P, I'm not that person. I won't say anything even to Derek. I just want you to know I'm here for you when you want to talk. Even if it's about nothing at all, I'm here for you." She got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll figure all of this out. I'm sure by the time we get back to Quantico It'll be out of our systems." He smiled at her answer. He highly doubt it would be out of their systems but hopefully she will have the answers she needed.

* * *

It turned out to be a long day. When the team had gotten back they were notified another body had turned up. It was now 8:30 at night at everyone was exhausted. Hotch knew his team needed a break so he decided to send the team to the hotel to get some rest.

Reid was still in Garcia's office when Morgan came in to let them they had been dismissed for the night.

"Music to my ears, Hot stuff! If I have to look at one more photo right now I think I'm gonna puke." She moved to grab her things when Reid stood up to take her laptop case for her. "I'll ride with you guys."

Morgan knew he looked annoyed but instead of saying anything he opted to nod his head. "I'll take this" reaching for the case Reid was holding. Not wanting to argue he handed over the case. Morgan stepped aside blocking Garcia's exit letting Reid go first. Once Reid was in front of them he placed his hand on her bottom and squeezed. He smiled wide at her and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Once inside her room Morgan threw the laptop case in the chair and pulled her into a heated kiss. He bent down grabbed behind her thighs lifted her and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled when she bounced. He was right behind her crawling up to her removing his shirt.

He pulled her top lifting it over her head kissing the newly exposed skin. "God baby I missed you so much."

He started laying kisses down her body reaching around to unhook her bra. "No bras when we're in here" he threw the offending garment across the room not caring where it landed.

He moved his mouth to her nipple lighting dragging his tonged across the tip. She arched her back trying to make him take the whole thing into his mouth.

"Stay still or I will tie you to this bed, "then he thought for a moment "Actually, I really like that idea." He moved to get off the bed to find something to tie her with when she jumped for him throwing him underneath her.

She giggled as she watched him bounce then straddled his waist. "Maybe next time baby. This time I want to be in charge."

He was never one to give up control in the bedroom. He'd never trusted anyone enough for that but with Penelope he wanted her to control him. As long as that meant she gave him her heart.

She leaned across his chest and started to kiss down his taut stomach. "I want to name everyone of them," She said kissing his six pack. He let out a low growl when she reached the top of his pants.

"Do you want me to relieve some of this…pressure?" she placed her hand on the straining bulge in his pants.

"Please," he wined

She smiled as she undid the button and pulled down his zipper. "Faster please. Touch me,"

She moved off the bed dragging down his pants. When she looked up she saw his tented boxers. "Someone is excited."

"I'm always excited when I'm near you, baby."

She stood at the end of the bed and lowered her skirt. She turned so her back was facing him and slowly removed her panties bending forward so her bottom was in the air. When she turned back she laughed. "Where did your boxers go?"

He smiled wickedly at her. "You're so hot they incinerated."

She crawled up the bed on her hands and knees kissing up his legs as she went. When she reached his thigh he took a sharp intake of breath. She smiled as she reached out of him.

She gave him some hard tugs causing his head to roll backwards onto the pillows. She took him into her mouth moving slow at first relaxing her throat to take in as much as possible. She could see his fits ball the sheets trying to keep control.

"Please let me be inside of you, please, Penelope." She couldn't take his pleading so she straddled his waist again and slowly lowered onto him.

His hand shot to her hips to help her movements. "God Penelope, it's like heaven when I'm inside of you."

She started to move her hips in circle motions driving Derek crazy. All he wanted to do was throw her under him and pound into her as fast and hard as he could.

"You like this baby?"

All he could do was nod. "You have to talk to me, Hot Stuff"

Threw clenched teeth, he choked out "Yes,"

Then you're going to love this," She turned her body so she was facing away from him.

"Oh, God, Penelope." He sat up on the bed pushing her forward more grabbing her hips to pull her back harder. "Touch yourself, baby girl," as he pulled her hips back with every thrust she did as he asked. "Come with me, Penelope. We have to come together."

She moved her hand faster exploding all around him while he came screaming her name.

She lay there in his arms completely content. When she went to move away he pulled her back, "Just a little while longer, please?" She pushed up on her elbow to look at him. "Sure, Hot Stuff" and she melted back into his side. He hugged her a little tighter.

Her phone went off about 15 minutes later. She moved from her entanglement with Derek to look at the message.

 ** _Hey Baby Cakes. Still working late?_**

 _No we got back to the hotel a while ago. I had to look at horrible pictures all day_ **.** She was now laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed texting John.

 ** _I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'd call but we are still at the office. Tom came in to help me today._**

 _You have Interpol helping you?_

 ** _Not really. Because Emily is with you he was bored so I asked him to come help._**

 _You are such a gentleman helping out your friends._ She could feel Derek start to lay kisses on her back moving down to her bottom. She sent John another text. _I'm going to hit the shower then go to bed. I love you xoxo_

 ** _Love you too sweet thing. I'll call you in the morning._**

She placed her phone down and Morgan flipped her over. Her head was hanging off the foot of the bed so he moved his body up to shower kisses down her neck. "Mmm your skin is so soft, so beautiful." he continued kissing down to her chest, "Your chest is perfect you know that?" He moved to her nipple to suck it in his mouth.

"Oohhh," she moaned as he milked her. He moved down to her stomach as she spoke, "Hot Stuff, can we talk first?"

He continued down his path "Sure baby talk," he dipped his tongue into her navel.

"I can't think when you're doing that."

She could feel him smile, "I know."

"Derek, please can we talk?" He growled when he reached her core. "Baby, I'm hungry."

All attempts at talking were gone when he started to devour her.

* * *

She moved off the bed to get dressed,

"Why are you putting clothes on at 11:30 at night?" he asked.

"If I don't get dressed we will end up right where we just were and we need to talk." She answered him.

He moved to the edge of the bed trying to stop her, "I like naked talks better."

"Derek, we don't talk when we're naked." She moved away from him. "What are we doing Derek? This isn't right."

He crawled off of the bed and over to her. "What do you mean this isn't right? I have never felt anything more right than when I'm with you."

"Derek," She said in a warning tone.

"Fine," He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her pace.

"How did this even start?"

He gave her his trademark smile, "Somewhere after your third beer and on a park bench."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm with John, Derek. We've been together for almost five months now. He understands me, he makes me feel special. I love him, Derek. Hell, he even moved across the country just to be with me. That's commitment."

"And we've been together four days... look at our passion, baby. You can't deny it? We light up the room with it."

"Maybe it's years of pent up lust?"

"That's what you think this is, pent up lust? Pent up lust makes me what to fuck your brains out, yes, but pent up lust doesn't make me want to hold you and be with you ever second I'm away from you. Pent up lust doesn't make me stare at my phone like teenager waiting to hear from you."

"You're just confused, Derek. You're upset that I didn't come to you first and that it took months to find out I was with someone."

He looked at her hurt, "Yeah, it hurt I had to find out about your life from someone else, but I'm not confused about my feelings for you."

"I love him, Derek."

"If you loved him then you wouldn't be here fucking me every chance we get." Her eyes narrowed at his words.

"So what I'm a slut now? Can't keep my hands off you?" she was so angry now. How dare he make her feel even worse?

"That's not what I'm saying." He moved off of the bed to stand in front of her, "I'm trying to say you have feelings for me too, or we wouldn't be here right now." he moved to grab her hand but she pulled back. "Derek, he loves me."

"Not as much as _I_ love you! I'm _in_ love with you Penelope and I know you love me, too."

She moved away from him backing up to the door. "I need to think, I need to be alone."

"No Penelope I love you." He moved closer to the door but she was already out of the room. He looked down at his still naked body. Maybe if he gave her a few minutes alone when she got back they could work this out. He knew she loved him and he would pour his heart and soul out to her to prove he loved her.

He shook his head and put on his boxers moving to the bed. He was going to prove to her tonight that they were meant to be

* * *

She needed to escape; escape her mind, escape he heartache. She made it outside the hotel lobby and took a deep breath. The street was mostly deserted other than some patrons still sitting on the patio of the adjacent restaurant. She just needed five minutes to clear her head. So she started walking down the street.

She needed to figure out whom her heart belonged too. One year ago if she had to ask herself that question she would have known without a doubt in her mind it belonged to Derek even if he didn't know it. Now it was different; now she had someone who was willing to give up his whole life in California just to be with her. She knew John would be ready for the long hall, marriage, and children. She couldn't say the same for Derek. He would bounce from women to women for years, with not even a hint of commitment in his eyes. Despite all of that she still loved him but she also loved John.

She realized she had walked a little to far away and turned to head back to the hotel ready to talk to Derek.

She never saw the object coming towards her head plunging her into darkness.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think? Who do you think she was going to tell Derek? Thank you for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: The next two chapters will be drama filled, sorry. The story is not about an UNSUB, I needed to have him in this chapter to tie everything to together soon. Thank you for reading. As always thank you for the reviews. They make me want to write more;]**

* * *

"Ronnie, call an ambulance! This women is still alive!" Andy was looking down at a severely beaten woman. His friend Ronnie and him were on an early morning run through the park when they heard a moan from behind the bushes.

Andy decided to slow his pace and look for the sound. When he heard it again he was able to narrow down the area to behind a bush not far from the running trail.

"Ma'am help is on the way, stay with me, okay?" Andy grabbed her hand to give her some comfort. She had blood all over her face and arms. Her shirt was ripped open and there was a note pinned to her bra. "Ma'am their are almost here, help is on the way."

"Derek," she could barely get the word out.

"Is that the man that hurt you? Come on princess, stay with me."

"Sir, step back. We've got her." The paramedics pulled the backboard up beside her. "Ma'am we are here to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

Silence.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

"She's crashing!" One of the paramedics grabbed the defibrillator and waited for it to charge.

"Clear,"

Nothing.

"Clear,"

"We got a pulse." The paramedic looked at Andy. "Can you ride with us so you can give your statement at the hospital?"

"Sure… sure, is she going to be okay?"

"She's not out of the woods yet but if you hadn't come along when you did she'd be dead in a few hours."

"What's that pinned to her bra?"

The paramedic put on a pair of gloves and opened the note.

* * *

Derek looked at his watch she had been gone for over an hour now. "How much more time does she need?" He got off the bed to go look for her.

He walked into the hallway and looked around. It was quiet but what did he expect it was after midnight on a Wednesday. He continued down to the lobby looking for any sign of her. When he came up empty he strolled out of the lobby and onto the street. Panic was stating to set in. _She wouldn't have just left would she?_ He thought, _even if she was upset she wouldn't have up and left, not when she knew it wasn't safe_. _There was a killer walking the streets._

He started to run down the street looking for her calling out her name. When he couldn't find her he knew he needed to alert the team. He ran back to the hotel bypassing the elevator opting for the stairs.

"Hotch, Hotch!" he started banging on the door. "Hotch, wake up it's Garcia!"

Hotch opened the door a little groggy. Morgan was being so loud the rest of the team was now making their way into the hall.

"Morgan, what's going on?"

"It's Garcia she's gone." He was now in a full-fledged panic.

"How do you know she's gone?" Rossi said.

"We got in a fight over an hour ago, she said she needed to clear her head so I just let her walk out of the room. What is wrong with me?" Morgan started pacing.

"She didn't bring her phone?"

"No we were arguing and she made a run for the door saying she needed to clear her head. I thought it would be good for her to cool down so I let her go."

"Calm down, Morgan, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went to a coffee shop or something?"

"Rossi, nothings open this late or early, fuck I don't know even know what time it is."

"What was the argument about?" Hotch said

Reid knew what the argument must have been about so he jumped in "Do we know where her phone is? We should retrace her steps. Maybe she fell asleep in the lobby. Morgan, come let me in your room so I can look for her phone. You keep the adjoining door open right?" His questions were such rapid fire Morgan's head was spinning he moved to let Reid into his room. Once the door shut behind them Reid moved fast. He threw everything that resembled Derek's into his room.

"What are you doing, Reid?" Morgan asked still in a panic.

"The team will be coming in here any second move you shit out of here and into your room now. You don't want them to figure out your sleeping with her do you?"

Derek stood there wide-eyed.

"Derek MOVE!" He snapped out of his shocked state and moved to grab anything that would prove he had been sleeping with her into his room. He also threw the sheets off the bed to make it look like he was sleeping there.

"Morgan, did you find her phone?" Hotch's voice came through the door.

He took one more look around before he opened the door.

"I got it, Hotch" Reid said coming through the adjoining door to Morgan's room. "There's no new text messages or anything alarming. The last person she had contact with was John."

Emily was right behind them "Oh my God, I need to call John. He's going to flip."

Morgan was freaking out, the love of his life was missing. "Morgan, what did you and Garcia argue about?"

Thinking fast he answered. "She was upset with me for the way I treated her when I was her boss. I was upset at her for not telling me about Kevin or John."

"What made her walk out of the room?"

"I said John was just a rebound for Kevin." It wasn't a lie he really thought that was all John was to her. If she really loved John she wouldn't be having an affair with him. She would have stopped it that first night he'd kissed her.

"That probably pissed her off." came from JJ.

"We need to find her." Morgan took off out of the room ready to punch something.

* * *

"You said you found her right?" The detective said to Andy.

"Yeah, Ronnie and I go for our morning run in the park at 4 am. We were running through the trail when I heard a moan. I stopped running to see if I could hear it again. When I did I found her laying in a heap with blood all over her and shirt ripped open."

They were sitting in one of the hospitals office rooms. "Did she say anything other than make noises?"

"When I grabbed her hand she said Derek. That's the last thing I heard before the paramedics came."

"Thank you Andy, I might need to call you again. I'm gonna have another detective take you home. If you remember anything else you call me okay?" He handed Andy his card.

* * *

"Alert the locals, Rossi. We need to get an APB out on Garcia. She wouldn't have gone far."

Morgan was pacing the police station. _How could she end up missing? Not after he had finally told her he loved her._ He took a deep breath when Reid came up to him with coffee.

"Relax Morgan, we will find her."

He took the cup and sat down in a nearby chair. "How did you know?"

"She didn't tell me anything if that's what you think. I saw you both that night at the bar and when I was in your room the other morning it was hard not to miss the men's body wash or your cloths on the floor. You also don't know how to make a bed _look_ like it was slept in."

"It's not what you think, Reid. I'm not using her, I'm in love with her."

"I know." He placed his hand on his shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to go check with the team."

* * *

The detective was pacing the halls of the hospital waiting for the doctors to inform him of any updates. The victim was still unconscious so he had to wait to hear from the doctors' what was going on. They had taken her up to have a head CT done.

"Hey Roberts, did you hear? I think we got an ID on your victim." another detective said walking up to him.

"How?"

"There was a APB put out on one Penelope Garcia. She is here working a case with the FBI. She went missing last night and matches the description of your victim to a "T" even her pajamas. I called her boss when I got the notification, her team is on their way."

"Thanks Man, maybe one of them will know who this Derek is?"

Twenty Minuets later a man came running through the hospital. "Where is she? Where is she?"

The defective walked up to Morgan pulling him back, "Calm down son, who are you looking for?"

Hotch and the rest of the team rounded the corner. "Stand down Morgan, we don't even know if it's Garcia."

"Hotch, it has to be her. Who else would have cat and rainbow pajamas?"

The detective introduced himself figuring out who these people were. "You must be the FBI agents who placed the APB. I'm Detective Roberts I'm in charge of her case."

Hotch shook the mans hand "Thank you, do we know anything?"

"I'm waiting for the doctors to come back down. They had to take her up to do a head CT. She has a really bad head wound, causing her to still be unconscious."

"Have you seen her?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, when I was done speaking with the man who found her I was allowed to go see her. They were cleaning up her knife and head wounds. They asked me to leave so they could preform some more tests." He looked at the shell-shocked team. "Can any of you tell me who Derek is?"

Morgan turned around. "That's me. What's wrong?"

"The man that found her told me the only thing she said was your name." He said in an accusing tone.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not saying anything. I just know from experience that if the woman knows her attacker it's normally the first thing they say."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't lay a hand on her." Morgan was about to punch him when Reid stepped in.

"Relax Morgan, he is just doing his job." He turned to the detective "Morgan didn't do this."

He was about to say something else when a doctor walked up. "Detective Roberts, have we been able to confirm the victims is Penelope Garcia?"

"I believe so Doctor, this is her team. She works for the FBI." Roberts motioned to the group.

Hotch stepped up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ms. Garcia was servilely beaten. Two of her ribs have been broken and her head laceration was deep. Good news is her CT shows no damage to her brain. It's going to take a while for her wounds to heal but she should make a full recovery once she wakes up."

JJ looked panicked "What do you mean when she wakes up?"

"She coded once in route to he hospital and once again when she got here. We were able to bring her back both times but her body is still in shock from the beating that compiled with the head injury has caused her to still be unconscious."

Rossi knew he had to ask so he took a deep breath "Was she raped?"

"We did run a rape kit on her, unfortunately the answer is inconclusive. It shows she has been sexual active within the last 48 hours, but there wasn't as much bruising or force as we normally see with rapes. There was some but that could also be from rough intercourse. We were able to collect a sperm sample and have sent it off to the lab to be tested."

"Oh God," Emily screamed. "She was raped. We've been on this case for four days now so she hasn't been with John. How are we going to tell him?" Emily started pacing as tears fell from her eyes.

Morgan stepped away from the group trying to calm him body. Hotch noticed him leave and went to walk after him.

"I got him Hotch, he probably feels like this is all his fault." Reid said walking past the group.

When he made his way over to Morgan he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Morgan looked at him with his eyebrow up. "Do you really think I'm okay? The women I love was beaten, she has two broken ribs and she was _raped…"_ he said with air quotes.

"You don't think she was raped?"

"Reid you and I both know there would be more damage, yeah they found sperm but that sperm is mine. This is my entire fault; I should have never let her leave. I just figured she needed a few minutes away from me to clear her head. When she got back I was going to pour my heart out to her and prove to her I'm the man she should to be with."

"The team is going to find out when the lab results come back."

"I know... I know. It's just… Damn it! What am I going to do? What if she blames me for this?"

"She is not going to blame you Morgan. Come on lets head back to the doctor."

They made their way back over to the group. The doctor was still telling them about Garcia's injuries. "There was also a note pinned to her bra. I had one of my nurses bag it and give it to the detective. It you like I can take you to her."

Hotch nodded and looked at the detective. "Do you have the note?"

"Yeah, I'll have one of my guys bring it to you." Hotch nodded and followed the doctor to Garcia's room.

Morgan walked in first. "Baby girl," He ran to the side of the bed grabbing her hand, "Penelope, who did this to you?"

The rest of the team followed in gasps and sobs were heard as each member got to look at their favorite spark of life. "Wake up for us Garcie. We love you" JJ said kissing her forehead.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch turned to see a young man outside the door. "That's me."

"Detective Roberts told me to bring you this. It's the letter pinned to the victim."

He took the plastic bag from the officer "Thank you."

The room watched him as he stared at the paper not giving away any facial expressions. He handed the paper over to Rossi and left the room.

Rossi took one look at the note and balled his fists.

 _Next time she'll end up like the rest of them. BACK OFF!_


	11. Chapter 11

Her head was killing her. Everything was dark and she couldn't seem to open her eyes. It hurt to breath and her side felt like there was an elephant sitting on her. She groaned with the pain she was feeling.

"Sweetheart, It's me Derek. You're okay, you're safe I'm here. Open your eyes. "

She slowly opened her eyes "Derek?"

"Yes baby, I'm here. Relax try not to move. You're in the hospital. " Her eyes were open all the way now. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"You were beaten up baby, it's just Reid and me here. Hotch sent the rest of the team to help find who did this." He bent down and kissed her lips passionately "God baby, I was so worried. I love you so much."

Reid cleared his throat "You guys are going to have to knock that off. It could have been someone else walking in."

"Reid," Garcia said painfully.

"How are you feeling, Garcia?"

"My head and side hurts so bad. I can't even move."

"Has the doctor come in yet?"

Morgan looked up at Reid and shook his head no. "She just woke up before you walked in. Can you go get him for us please?"

"Sure Morgan."

Reid left the room to go find the doctor. "Penelope, I know there is a lot going on right now but you need to know I am serious about you. I love you with all my heart and want to -"

"Penelope!" John came running into the hospital room. "Baby, oh my God, what happened?" He ran over to the other side of her bed bending down to kiss her passionately. When he pulled away form the kiss he started placing kisses anywhere he could get his lips on.

"John cool it she's in pain." Morgan bit out trying to control the urge to hit him.

"Baby, what happened? Emily called me to tell me you were missing and I booked a flight here right away. Tom came with me, he dropped me off and went to go meet the team to help. Baby, I have been so worried." He bent down and kissed her again.

Morgan was glad to see Reid walk back in with the doctor. He was about to lose it. "Ms. Garcia, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Is that a trick question?"

The doctor chuckled. "Ms. Garcia you were in rough shape when they brought you in. What is the last thing you remember?"

She looked over at Morgan and bit her lip. "I went for a walk and I realized I went a little to far from the hotel and turned to go back, that's it."

"Baby why did you go for a walk?" John asked holding her hand.

"The images. I just needed to clear my head." She put her head down in shame, she can't keep lying like this. This wasn't her.

"Ms. Garcia. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"I feel like I was run over by a truck, but my side and head hurt the worst."

"You were beaten pretty badly Ms. Garcia. It seems as though you were hit in the head forcefully knocking you unconscious. You have some stab wounds along your upper body and one on your left breast. You also have two broken ribs on your right side. That's why you can't move very well. You had some internal bleeding but your fine now."

She had tears pouring out of her eyes "Was I… was I…"

"I'm sorry Ms. Garcia the rape kit was inconclusive. We did find sperm but there was not a lot of forcible bruising. The sperm sample has been sent to the lab, but it looks more like consensual intercourse. Can you tell me the last time you have had intercourse?"

She looked at Morgan, then the doctor, then to John, then to Reid, and back at Morgan. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breath and started to feel dizzy.

"Ms. Garcia, Ms. Garica, calm down. You're having a panic attack." the doctor pulled something out of a cart and put it in her IV. "This will help calm you. I know it's a lot to take in. Get some rest and I'll come back later I'll have the nurse bring you by some more pain medication in about 30 minutes."

She looked up at the doctor and started crying. He took her hand and squeezed it "You're a strong woman Ms. Garcia. It looks like you have a great support system. If you need me for anything have one of the staff page me."

She watched as the doctor left the room leaving her with Reid, Morgan and John; her boyfriend, her secret lover, and the one person who knows it all. "Garcia do you want me to get you anything? Water?" Reid asked.

"No sweetie, thank you." She looked down at her hands. Morgan had her right while John had her left.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't call you when you said you had to look at horrible pictures all day. If I had you wouldn't have gone for a walk. This is all my fault." John said looking into her eyes.

"It's not your fault John, its no ones fault" she said looking at Morgan hoping he understood she was also talking to him.

"Baby, I should always be there to protect you. I'm so sorry. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll always be there for you, that's why when we get you back home I want you to move in with me. You practically live there anyway."

She couldn't do this anymore she had to come clean. "John I..."

"PG! You're awake!" The rest of her team came rushing into her room. Hotch walked over to his analyst "How are you doing, Penelope?"

"Wow it must be bad if you're calling me Penelope. I'm fine _Aaron_ you won't be asking me to dance for a while but I can deal. Did you get anywhere with whomever did this to me?"

He grew serious "Our UNSUB left a note attached to your bra, you must have come close to finding him because he sought you out to warn us to back away from the case."

"Oh God." She gasped.

"We aren't backing down Garcia. We have Lynch working where you left off. We will find him I promise. In the mean time I want you to get some rest. I'll have Morgan stay with you and John."

"I'm really fine Sir." She didn't want to be stuck in a room with both of them at the same time.

"Sir? Really Pen. I give you one order and it's back to Sir? You're right, I won't be asking you to dance for a while." He said with a wink trying to lighten the mood.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor was standing there with some files and had a stern expression on his face. "Excuse me you are Aaron Hotchner right? Ms. Garcia's boss?"

Hotch looked back at the doctor "Yes that's me."

"I need to speak to you in private."

The room fell silent as Hotch got off the end of the bed and walked out of the door with the doctor.

"What do you think that was about?" JJ asked Rossi.

"I don't know but it didn't look good." He walked over to Garcia. "Kitten how are you feeling?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. The nurse will be by with pain medication soon, well I hope soon. Ask me then, My head and side feel like hell."

"That's to be expected with broken ribs and a head injury. You think it hurts now wait until they have to rewrap your ribs the first time."

"Dave! Don't freak her out. She won't let a nurse do it now." Emily said swatting Rossi in the arm.

Morgan leaned down to kiss her cheek "It sucks yes, but it's not that bad. Remember when you helped change my bandages when I had the broken ribs a few years back? It'll be okay. I'll help you like you helped me. "

John looked up and Morgan with is eyebrow raised. "I'll take care of it. No need for you to see my naked girlfriend."

She had tears in her eyes again. Tom walked over and patted her ankle. "You'll be fine PG! John is going to take good care of you."

 **Meanwhile outside of Garcia's room**

"Agent Hotchner, it is my understanding you are in charge of Ms. Garcia is that correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we just went over that."

"We received the DNA results back from the rape kit. We also found a match in our system. The interesting thing is, the person the DNA belongs too is also under your command."

"Excuse me?" Hotch didn't understand what the doctor was trying to get at.

"You are the leader for a Derek Morgan are you not?"

"The DNA you found inside Garcia was from Morgan?!"

"Yes, like I said before, it's was never conclusive if she were raped or not. There was some force used but that's very common with rough intercourse. I did ask her earlier about the last time she had consensual intercourse but she had a panic attack. I don't believe Agent Morgan raped her but because we did find his DNA they will both have to make a statement. I thought it would be best if I told you first."

Hotch was beyond pissed. Morgan had said they'd gotten into a fight before she went for a walk. Did he force himself on her? Was that what the fight was about? "Thank you Doctor. I appreciate you telling me. I'll have both my agents make their statements."

The doctor nodded "I'll have the nurse bring Ms. Garcia her pain meds in about ten minutes." he turned and left a furious Hotch.

He took a deep breath before he entered Garcia's room.

"Morgan outside now. Reid, you're in charge of Garcia. Make sure she gets some sleep the nurse will be bringing her pain meds in any minute."

"Aaron is everything okay?" Rossi looked at Hotch.

Rossi could tell by his dark eyes something was wrong.

* * *

Morgan followed Hotch out of the room. "Hotch what's going on?"

Hotch normally would never lose his cool but he was on the edge of breaking. "Wait Morgan. Just wait until we are behind closed doors."

Morgan had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath and followed Hotch into a near by conference room.

"Sit Morgan" Hotch said glaring at him.

"Hotch what's going on?"

"I said sit down Morgan."

Morgan followed Hotch's orders and sat down. "The doctor gave me Garcia's test results. There was something interesting that came up."

"Hotch before you say anything else, please let me explain."

"I don't believe you raped her Morgan. I have no idea what happened between you two but if you did forced yourself on her in anyway I can promise you they will never find the body."

"Hotch its not like that a swear, it was consensual. I love her." Hotch looked his agent up and down and sighed.

"I figured as much. Would you please care to explain? I now have to have two of my agents write official statements that you didn't rape her."

Morgan took a deep breath. "It all started the first night at the bar. I was going there with the idea of making a move on Garcia. I missed her so much, Hotch. I missed my best friend and I realized I was in love with her. It was a shock to my system to see her dancing with John and then when she went into the bathroom with him I nearly died. I wanted to be John, I wanted Garcia to look at me the way she was looking at him the way she used to look at me." He took a deep breath "I was going to fight for her heart so I decided to help the guys out and play on their baseball team. They kept talking about that stupid point game. Do you know how hard it is to listen to someone talk about fucking the women you love? Trust me it ain't easy. You know she wasn't feeling good at the bar and you wanna know what that asshole did? Nothing Hotch. He just continued talking about the game. So I went outside to look for her. One thing lead to another and well… you know."

"That's a great story Morgan but it still doesn't explain about the less then 48 hour sperm."

"You said you wanted the whole story right?"

He nodded to go on. "Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about her that night. I guess she felt the same way because she ended up texting me and I jumped in my car to meet her. She wanted it to be our last time but there's something that draws us together. Look at our room assignments, it's like the universe knows we are supposed to be together." He shook his head with a smile. "She wanted to talk the night she went missing but I didn't want to. I knew she was going to talk about John and I didn't want her to end anything. I love her, Hotch, I really truly love her. After we made love she got dressed and we started to argue about the affair. I told her I was in love with her and she told me it was just pent up lust. She wanted to go for a walk to clear her head, I wasn't going to let her but she was dressed and I was still naked so I couldn't quite run after her. I figured she'd come back soon and I would pour my heart out to her."

He looked away from Hotch. "The moment the doctor mentioned that they found sperm I knew it was mine. I knew you all were going to find out. I just wanted to talk to Garcia first. I need to know who she chose and if she chose John I am going to fight like hell to prove to her she made the wrong choice."

Hotch sat down at the table. "John is going to find out. He already knows about the rape kit."

"I know, I just need to speak with Garcia first. Hotch; she is my one, the love of my life. You can't tell me she doesn't feel the same way. She wouldn't be with me if she didn't."

"That's something you two will need to figure out. I'm going to have the detective come and take your statement. Once he is done with you I'll have everyone leave Garcia's room so she can give hers."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Don't thank me yet. Lets just get this UNSUB and get out of this mess."

* * *

AN: Everything comes out soon. Thanks for sticking with my stories and me; you all are the best. Thank you for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch walked into Garcia's room making sure not to meet anyone's eyes but hers. He was staring her down trying to convey what he knew. She must have understood because she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Aaron, is everything alright?" Rossi asked.

Hotch turned his glare to the man forcing Rossi to put his hands up in surrender.

The room was quiet; no one wanted to speak with the way Hotch was acting. "Garcia, the detective will be in shortly."

John made the first move. "How are you feeling baby are you still in a lot of pain?" Penelope couldn't keep her eyes off of Hotch. It felt like he was staring into her soul. She took a deep breath and finally looked at John. "The meds are finally kicking in."

"I'm glad, Baby." He kissed her cheek.

The room continued to have ideal chatter until Detective Roberts walked in.

Hotch seeing him addressed the group. "I need everyone to leave."

Everyone but John got up and made their way out of the door. "John, I'm sorry but you need to go as well."

"Why?" John said with a cocked eyebrow.

"She needs to make her official statement. Everyone but the detective and myself have to leave the room." He said in a stern voice.

Penelope looked at John with a sad smile. "It's okay baby. I'll have Hotch get you as soon as we're done okay?"

John nodded and kissed her forehead avoided her bandage.

"Alright Ms. Garcia, this won't take long. I just have a few questions for you." Detective Roberts said.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "I already know everything, Garcia." She nodded her head in shame.

"Alright Detective."

"Ms. Garcia, I've already gotten your statement about the beaten, this is just going to be about the rape kit. "

She nodded her understanding. "Ms. Garcia, were you forced into any sort of sexual act?"

"No, everything was consensual."

"Would you be willing to sign an official statement saying that?"

She looked a little annoyed "I already said I was a willing participant of course I will sign."

Hotch looked at her. "Garcia he's doing is job."

"Fine" She bit out "Give me the damn paper."

He handed her the paper. "Can we be done with this now?"

"Yes, I will let you know if I need anything else." The detective left the room shaking his head.

Hotch turned to look at Garcia.

"Hotch, please don't be angry."

"Garcia, I'm not angry, I was just taken off guard. The second you heard they took a sample to be sent off you should have said something to me. I don't like being blindsided."

He was going to say more but John walked back in. "I saw the detective leave. You okay baby?" he walked over to her side.

"I'm fine." She said still looking at Hotch.

The rest of the team walked back into her room following John. When Morgan walked in about ten minutes later Garcia's eyes immediately darted to him, trying to gauge what was going on.

Morgan couldn't take his eyes off or her, it didn't go unnoticed John was holding her hand; Morgan had to fight to control his urge to break his fingers. He took a deep breath walking over to her side. "Hey Baby Girl, did they bring you the pain meds yet?"

She nodded at him still afraid to talk. Hotch cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, as much as I would like to stay here with Garcia we need to solve this case."

"Yeah, let's get this asshole!" Emily said with a smile. She was holding onto Toms arm obviously glad he was there.

The team left the room after giving Garcia well wishes and promises to be back soon. However, Morgan refused to leave; he didn't care what Hotch wanted there was no way he was going to leave John here alone with her.

"Morgan we need to go." Hotch said looking at his agent.

John nodded his agreement. "Yeah Morgan, thanks for being there when she woke up, but I'm here now."

"I would never leave her when she's hurt." Morgan looked at John with disdain.

"I know and I'm grateful for all you did."

There was a knock on the door and all four of them looked up. Detective Roberts was back. "Ms. Garcia, I apologize for the intrusion. I was informed the hospital has already sent the rape kit results to the nation wide database. I can have the DNA removed if you sign this. There is no need for his DNA to be pegged as a rapist if it was consensual sex."

John froze. "Consensual sex?"

Garcia panicked, she didn't know where to look. "Ms. Garcia if you can sign this form I'll be out of here." The detective could feel the tension in the room and wanted out as fast as he could. She grabbed the form signing it not looking at at anyone.

"Penelope, did you have sex with your attacker?" John asked. "If he forced you baby, that's rape." He took her hand trying to give her comfort.

"I didn't have sex with my attacker, John." she said in a quiet voice avoiding his gaze.

He let go of her hand and stepped back. "Penelope. I don't understand."

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to right now." Morgan said coming to her defense.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to talk to me? I'm her boyfriend and you don't speak for her. Penelope, are you sleeping with someone?"

She didn't say anything.

"You are sleeping with someone. Penelope No… please no." He moved closer to her on the bed.

"Wait 48 hours… That means it has to be someone on your team." He moved back.

"Leave her alone, Man." Morgan said getting John's attention.

John looked at him and then back at Penelope. "You've got to be kidding me?" He started pacing the room. "Him, Penelope? You're sleeping with Morgan?

"John I think it's best if you take a walk." Hotch said trying to defuse the situation.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and her." John bit out.

"Answer me Penelope, how long have you been fucking Morgan?"

Penelope had her head cast down. "Of all the men, Penelope. You sleep with Morgan? The man whore of the fucking FBI. He didn't even talk to you for six months. How many times did you try to invite him out with us and he wouldn't even let you speak?"

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say before John started in again.

"Really you chose Morgan? I don't get it. How did this even happen? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you." she whispered.

"No you don't, if you did you would never have started fucking him." He pointed at Morgan.

"Back off John!" Morgan pushed his finger away.

"Shut the fuck up Morgan, this is all your fault. You couldn't see her happy could you? What she was no longer at your beck and call and you had to change that? Oh I bet all of our stories got you all _hot and bothered_ you had to see for yourself how fantastic she fucks?"

"John back off now. I'm warning you." Morgan said threw clenched teeth.

"Enough!" both man looked at Garcia. "Everyone just leave."

"No Penelope, I'm not leaving until I get some answers. Doesn't love mean anything to you?"

"It means everything, John I swear I was going to tell you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry for sleeping with him or sorry that I found out?

"John, please can we not do this here?"

"No Penelope you don't get to plead with me. I moved across the country to be with you. I love you, I wanted to start a family with you."

"John." She had tears running down her face. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Do you love him?"

Morgan froze; he needed to hear her answer. "Penelope, please just answer me."

She looked at Morgan then back at John.

"Please just answer me. Are you in love with Morgan?"

"Yes"

* * *

AN: It's finally out. Thank you for reading I will have more up soon. Other stories will be updated soon as well. Please let me know what you think. Poor John, he only ever loved her but the heart wants what the heart wants.


	13. Chapter 13

John stormed out of the room hurt. How could she have done this to him? He left his home, his friends, his job to move here to be with her, and she went and cheated on him, with Morgan of all people. When he first started dating Penelope she would always talk about Morgan. Morgan this, and Morgan that; she'd even say his name in her sleep at night. Sometimes they'd be eating dinner and she would look so upset, it was always the same reason why. You would think it would be the fact Kevin cheated on her but no, it was always Morgan pulled away or Morgan wouldn't do this or Morgan dismissed me without even looking my way.

John made his way out of the hospital over to a bench trying to gain some composure.

* * *

Morgan watched Penelope still frozen in his spot. She had said she was in love with him. He knew it deep down but her admitting it made it become real.

She was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed and her hand on her side. He moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. "Don't, just go."

He watched her face contort with pain. "Baby."

She opened her eyes only to close them as tears fell. "I don't want to look at you."

Penelope was hurt physically and emotionally, her side was killing her and heart was broken. How could she have done this to John? He was her savor when she had no one. She moved her hand and pressed on her ribs tying to ease the pain.

"Sweetheart, if you push on your side it will only get worse. Relax Baby, if you keep crying you'll be in even more pain." Derek said quietly.

"Derek, please leave."

"No! I'm not leaving you; I will never leave you, Penelope. For the rest of my life I will be by your side."

She finally looked at him. "Derek…"

He stopped her from talking. "You said you love me, you said you are in love with me." He cupped her face in his hands. "You love me." He bent down to capture her lips. She was stiff at first but soon responded.

"Derek, stop. I can't right now." She pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you're hurting right now and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry that you finally admitted you love me." He said with a smile.

"Admitted it really, Derek? You are really going to say that to me?"

"I'm just glad you said it." He cupped her face again but she pulled away.

"You have no right to say that to me. Everyone that has ever seen us together knew that I was in love with you. You were the one that didn't see me. You looked right past me." How could he say she finally admitted it when that's all she has ever known was love for him?

"Penelope that's not what I mean…"

"Stop, just stop. This is your entire fault, I was happy, Derek. He was my world, he took care of me, made me feel like I was special."

"You are special."

She pushed to sit up on the bed, but her hand slipped causing her to fall onto her side. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she grabbed onto her side. Derek jumped up to help. "Baby relax, you're okay. You just hit your side."

"OOWWWW" She screamed again as tears were now pouring from her eyes.

"Ms. Garcia, are you okay?" Her doctor came running into her room.

Derek looked at him "She went to sit up and slipped falling on her side."

"I'm going to put the bed back and check your ribs." The doctor moved to her bed lowering it. He looked over at Derek. "Can you please leave the room? I need to pull the top of her gown off."

"No" Penelope bit out.

"Alright Ms. Garcia." He looked at Morgan. "I need to check your ribs. I'm going to unbutton your gown and remove some of the bandages. I need to make sure your ribs didn't move."

He removed the top of her gown and started to cut off the bandages. As soon as he released the pressure she screamed out. Derek grabbed her hand and turned her face to look at him. "Baby, look at me. Watch me, don't take your eyes off of me, it'll be over soon. Just keep looking at me."

She bit her bottom lip as the pain ran threw he body. "Make it stop."

Derek cupped her face with his spare hand. "My beautiful Baby Girl, the doctor is almost done. Don't take those beautiful eyes off of me."

"Alright Ms. Garcia, Your ribs don't seem like they have moved. I'm going to rewrap your ribs. In order to do that I'll need you to sit up for me; it's going to hurt but I will get this done as fast as possible."

"Agent Morgan, will you be the one helping her once she's released?"

Morgan nodded as the doctor grabbed the supplies to rewrap her ribs. "It will be better if she does this standing up, but right now I am just going to have her sit up. You'll need to put the cream on her sides where you see the bruising." The doctor started to place the cream on her. Morgan watched as he applied the medication. He felt rage run threw him as he saw her bruised and beaten side. She had cuts all along her arms and a bandage over her left breast. "You'll need to pull the bandage as tight as you can in order to cause pressure. You will also need to place the bandage right under her breasts." Morgan watched as the doctor pushed her breast up to place the bandage.

"I'll do that now." Morgan said taking the wrap from the doctor. He knew it was stupid to be jealous, he was just doing his job but he couldn't help it.

"Alright Agent. Make sure you pull tight. " Once her ribs were wrapped the doctor fixed her IV and continued on his way to his others patients.

"See that wasn't that bad, was it?" Derek said holding her hand in his.

"I'm not so sure about that." She placed her head back onto the pillow. "I hurt him Derek. I hurt him bad, the team is going to hate me, especially Emily."

"I know this wasn't the most ideal situation but the team loves you, and me. Yeah they might be upset at first but we are meant to be together. From day one it's been you and me."

She closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall. "Baby girl, I know this is hard. I love you and we will get threw this together. " He leaned in to capture her lips.

* * *

John pulled out his phone to call Tom. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. He closed his eyes wishing the pain would go away. He didn't want to call Emily, she would be upset with Penelope and no matter how much pain he was in he never wanted Penelope to be in pain.

After John had left the room Hotch went out looking for him. He didn't agree how his Agents went about their affair but he couldn't deny their love. He took a seat next to John.

John took a deep breath, "Did you know?" Hotch shook his head. "I just found out today."

"I still love her." He said in a defeated voice.

"She's hard not to love."

"Somewhere deep down I knew she always had a thing for him. At night when she would have a nightmare about her shooting she'd call out to him. I used to just ignore it and hold her. She made me love life again, Hotch. I saw her at her worst, that first night we met, most people would have gone running but what I saw in her was beautiful. She cared so deeply that it was alluring. She's so enjoyable, everything we did was an adventure from randomly picking out a place to go on the city map with a dart to our point game."

Hotch didn't know what to say. His heart went out to John; no one deserved this type of heartache. "When Haley was killed I never thought I would be happy again. It took a while but I slowly learned to be free. It didn't happen overnight but I can honestly say now I'm okay. I've learned to enjoy life again."

"I don't think I will ever get over her."

"You will be surprised. When you find the person you are supposed to be with Penelope will be a distant memory."

"I wanted to marry her." He sighed, "I never want to live without her, she makes me a better person. I would rather be her friend then nothing at all."

"What are you going to do?" Hotch said.

"I'm going to be there for her while she heals. I'm going to bite my tongue when I see her and Morgan interact, and I'm going to pray every night that I learn to be thankful for what she's willing to give me. Even if it isn't all that I once had."

Hotch squeezed his shoulder. "If you need anything let me know."

John nodded and finally hit dial on his phone.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Up next the team finds out. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Penelope had finally fallen asleep. After she fell on her side the doctor had ordered an extra dose of painkillers to help. Derek hadn't left her side. He wanted to make sure if she woke up and needed anything he would be there.

He heard some commotion outside of her room so he cast his eyes away form the magazine he was reading to look up. What he saw shocked him. There stood John, waiting outside her room. Derek instantly stood up placing himself between the doorway and Penelope.

John walked in slowly "How long has she been out?"

Derek not sure what was going on looked him up and down "About an hour, she fell on her side causing more pain so the doctor gave her something."

"Oh" John said as he cast his eyes onto the sleeping Penelope. He looked back at Morgan. "I want to apologize."

"What?" Derek said in disbelief.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted. I was just taken by surprise."

Derek watched as John moved closer to Penelope. "John, if anyone should apologize it should be me. I was the one sleeping with your girlfriend." Morgan watched as John flinched at his words.

"What you did was wrong yes. I am not denying that. Penelope deserves whatever her heart wants, and if that's you then so be it. I always knew she had something for you. She mentioned you all the time." John looked from Penelope to Derek "She called out your name when she had nightmares."

Hearing his words Derek's heart beat faster. He does the same thing when he has a nightmare about his past.

"John, look I'm really sorry. Penelope and I have something that words can't describe. No matter how hard I try there are just no words for it."

"I came back to check on her and talk, just talk, no shouting, or blaming, just talking. I thought she was the one, but I guess you're her one." He cast his eyes back down to the sleeping Penelope. "I still want her to be in my life. I understand it can't be in the same capacity that it was, but I still need her around. There is something about her."

Derek didn't know how he felt about John staying around but he understood what he was saying. "She draws people into her world and it's impossible to escape it."

John smiled. "I'm hurt, there is no denying that but I still want to be there for her. I already told Tom, he's probably already told Emily. I asked him to not be upset with her, and to tell Emily to do the same. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"She does love you."

"I know she does. I also knew there was a part of her heart she would never let me touch no matter how many times I tried. I didn't know what that part was until now." He looked back at Morgan. "You have always owned her heart, she just let me borrow it for a while."

* * *

Emily was pacing the room. "Repeat that, Tom?"

Tom took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I know it's a lot to wrap your head around. When John told me I almost spit out my water."

"How could she do this to him?"

"I don't think she intended to hurt him Em. You've told me the stories about her and Morgan and how they acted together. People that didn't know them always assumed they were and item anyway. It was bound to happen don't you think? "

"How could he not be mad at her?"

"On some level he is mad at her, but he loves her too much to show it. John's a one of a kind you know that. He's a hopeless romantic, Don Juan. His heart belonged to her but her heart never belonged to him."

Emily sat down at the table. " I don't even know how to feel. A part of me wants to scream and yell and Penelope and punch Morgan, but there is another part of me that's saying it's about damn time for them." She shook her head. "He treated her like shit when he took over Hotch's job. Pen was devastated when he dismissed her at every turn. She was so frighten to come to my house that night Kevin cheated on her because she didn't know if she would be welcomed. She said normally she would have just shown up at Morgan's and no matter what he was doing he would fix her. He was so absent in her life she felt like she couldn't even go to him."

"Look what she always says, 'everything happens for a reason'. This whole situation is happening the exact way its supposed to happen."

"Why are you so calm right now?"

"It was in Johns voice. The way he told me calmed my anger and frustration."

"I never thought Penelope would be a cheater, hell she was cheated on. She knows how that feels."

"I really don't think it was ever her intention to hurt anyone. And knowing PG like I do she was probably eaten up inside about it. "

Emily stayed quite.

"The rest of the team is going to find out soon enough. Lets not lose sight of why we are really here. That's to catch a killer and someone that beat the living shit out of one of our best friends."

Emily nodded with tears in her eyes. Tom was right, no matter how she was feeling about the situation she loved Garcia like a sister and she was taken by the UNSUB and beaten so bad she coded twice. She then thought about how Morgan reacted when they found out she was missing. He went biolistic nearly mauling the hospital staff trying to get to her. He really did love her.

"Come on sweetheart lets get some tea." Tom grabbed her hand bring her out of her chair.

"Tea? What is up with you British people and tea?" She smiled at him.

"Fine, coffee. I guess I'll have to get used to it seeing as I put in for reassignment to the states." He looked into her eyes watching her response.

At first she was in shock, but then a huge smile came across her face. "Tom, I think I'm in love with you." She said a little quiet.

He smiled back at her. "Good, because I know I'm in love with you."

* * *

Reid was sitting in the office with Rossi and JJ. They had been working with Lynch trying to pin point the UNSUB that had beaten their friend causing her to be laid up in a hospital room.

Reid looked down at this phone when he felt it go off. He had received a new text from Morgan.

 _Everything is out. John and Hotch both know._

"Shit." Reid said not thinking other people were in the room.

"Excuses me, Reid?" Rossi said cocking his head to the side.

"Umm, nothing." Reid said nervously

"No that wasn't nothing. Who text you?"

"Morgan."

JJ jumped up. "Is Penelope okay? Did something happen?"

Reid shook his head, he didn't know if Penelope was okay or not. For all he knew there was World War III happening at the hospital.

"Reid, you tell me right now what's going on." JJ said ready to push him against the wall.

He looked uneasy at first. "I don't know if Penelope is fine or not right now. Nothing happened to her medically that I'm aware of. It was just brought to everyone's attention something was happening." Reid was now so uncomfortable his cheeks were red and he started sweating.

Rossi took a deep breath "Let me guess, John found out Morgan and Garcia have been sleeping together?"

Reid's eyes grew wide, while JJ spun around staring at Rossi.

"What you thought you were the only one that knew?" Rossi said looking at Reid.

"No, it's not that it's just…"

Rossi held up his hand to silence him. "I had my suspicions from the plane. It was the way her eyes grew wide when she saw Morgan going to sit with her, it was the same look she had when I told her about the room assignments." He smiled at himself.

"Rossi?" JJ asked.

"I was actually supposed to be in Morgan's room. I wanted to confirm my theory so I did a little room switch. When Morgan woke everyone up to inform us Garcia was missing I knew with the way he was acting I had been correct. Reid try as you might, throwing items into a room doesn't exactly make it look like its been used. You did your best though. "

Reid sputtered.

"Reid, do you really think we wouldn't have noticed? I mean come on we are profilers. I can see where Hotch and the rest of the team wouldn't see the state of the room, but I had my suspicions before she ever went missing."

JJ had tears in her eyes. "What about John?"

Reid looked at his friend "I finally got Garcia to talk to me. She doesn't want to hurt John in anyway, some part of her does love him, but her heart belongs to Morgan. It always has and always will."

Rossi agreed. "Did Morgan say anything else? Where's Hotch?"

"No nothing else. I'm not sure where Hotch is? For all I know he had to break up a fight between John and Morgan and they are all in the ER."

"Come on guys we need to head to the hospital." Ross walked out of the room in search of Tom and Prentiss.

* * *

Penelope groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Oww" she cried as she felt the pain. Morgan was right there next to her holding her hand. She looked at him then noticed the movement in the corner, she assumed it was Hotch but when she turned her head she saw John sitting up in a chair looking at her.

She thought she was dreaming. Why would he come back here? Was he here to yell at her? Hurt her? She looked back at Derek who nodded his head.

She moved her head once again to face the corner "John?"

"Yeah baby I'm here, Sorry I mean Penelope." He got off the chair and moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed as Morgan

"Oh John." She breathed out as tears filled her eyes.

He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed. He looked over at Morgan "Would you mind if we talked for a few minutes?" Morgan nodded leaned in and kissed Penelope softly and left the room.

"John I'm so sorry." She said in a whisper.

"Penelope, I know you're sorry. What you did was wrong and it hurt a lot of people not just me. "

She swallowed hard. Why was he being so nice to her? Shouldn't he want to never see her again?

"I still love you, I probably will always love you but I know your heart belongs to Morgan. It always has, you used to call out to him in your sleep. I thought when he became your boss you would learn to let go of whatever hold he had on you but I guess it just intensified."

"John I really do love you."

"I believe you love me, I have no doubt in my mind you love me, but you love him more. Even If I were to take you away and marry you tomorrow, I would still only own half of your heart."

"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." She had tears running down her face.

"I could never hate you sweetheart." He kissed her lips; he could hear the growl that came from behind him so he knew Morgan was back in the room. He smiled a little. Hey if Morgan was going to get the girl the least John could do was fuck with him a little. "What you and I had was hot, Pen. You have given me some of the best orgasms' of my life. Remember when we had the team come with us to the carnival a couple months ago and we found the empty bounce house." He made a noise of approval. "God, I don't think I have ever come so hard in my life."

"That's enough" Morgan said threw clenched teeth.

John looked over at him with a wicked smile. Morgan shook his head knowing what he was doing.

John tuned back to Penelope. "I still want to be there for you in anyway you will have me. I don't think I have ever had as much fun in my life then I've had with you and I don't want to give that up."

"I want you in my life John. You saved me when I had no one. You made me feel like it was okay to be me again, I always feel so special when I'm around you."

"That's because you are special, Penelope. You're one of a kind. Maybe one day when I'm not hurting as bad, you can help me find my someone. I already know they will never be as good as you but with your help in finding her I might have a real shot at second best."

She squeezed his hand. "How can you be so good to me after how I hurt you?"

"I would rather be hurt by you and still have you in my life then not have you at all."

"I love you." She whispered. He leaned in and captured her lips again. He didn't care about the growling he heard coming from behind him. This was a goodbye kiss, a kiss he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _AN: "You have always owned her heart, she just let me borrow it for a while." – this line broke my heart when I wrote it. I think it's my favorite thing I have written in this story. I don't know if there will be many more chapters. It depends on what my muse decides. I'm good at angst but not that good on bringing back from the angst. As always thank you for reading and reviewing it always makes me feel wonderful._


	15. Chapter 15

"That's enough!" Derek growled walking over to the two. "Like I said I'm sorry for what went down but make no mistake, I will kill you if you kiss her again."

John looked over at him with a smile while Penelope tried to catch her breath. John grabbed Penelope's face. "See, what you and I had was HOT."

"Alright, I'm gonna punch you." Morgan got up to move John from the bed.

"It's alright, Morgan. " He moved off the bed going back over to his seat.

Penelope looked over at Derek who was clenching his teeth, his jaw tight. "Handsome, relax."

"I can't help it, Pen. I finally got you and I'm not letting you go." He moved to the side of her bed.

"Ms. Garcia How are you feeling now? Do you still have the pain in your side?" The doctor came in checking on her.

"Not as bad as before. When do you think I can get out of here?" she asked.

"Soon, as long as I get some tests done I can clear you to fly. I'll need to make sure you have someone with you for the first couple of days you're on your own. Your head injury is healing nicely but your ribs will take a while. "

Derek spoke up. "She'll be staying with me. I'll rewrap her ribs and make sure she goes to the doctor. "

"That's good, Agent Morgan. I'll be back a little later to check on you. Hopefully, I'll be able to clear you to fly soon."

She nodded and he left the room.

About ten minutes later the team walked in. "Oh good. I thought we were going to have to break up a fight." Rossi said going up to Penelope.

Emily walked in the room looking at her friend. She didn't know what to say to her. Part of her was still upset but the other part of her was happy. She always believed Morgan and Garcia belonged together. "How you feeling, PG?"

She looked up at Emily; she was the one person other than John she was most afraid to see. "I'm okay I guess."

John moved over to Emily's side. "Every thing is okay, Em." Emily looked over at John to gage his response to make sure he was telling the truth.

Hotch came rushing in. "Everyone we need to go now. Lynch found the UNSUB."

The team minus Morgan left in a hurry to get the guy who had beaten their best friend and murdered women in cold blood.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

They had gotten the UNSUB on the second day after Lynch found him. Penelope had been cleared to fly but only back to Quantico. Once she was there she needed to rest and get to the doctor if anything happened with her ribs. The cuts on her arms were almost gone and she only had a bandage on her forehead were the stitches were still in place. The slash on her breast was still there but it was slowly getting better.

Derek sat next to her on the plane holding her hand. He hadn't left her side for any reason. Hotch even tried to pull him away to shower but he wouldn't go. He didn't want something to happen when he was gone.

John sat across from them watching Penelope's face. Whenever the plane hit turbulence she would wince in pain. He wanted to be with her but he knew his place was no longer at her side. The best he could do is be there for her as a friend.

Tom and Emily were in the back of the plane laughing and cuddling. Yesterday he got a call letting him know his reassignment went though. Right after he got off the phone he asked Emily to move in with him. They had been inseparable ever since.

Reid, Morgan, and Garcia had become very close. Whenever the team didn't need him Reid was in Garcia's hospital room joking and just being there for her.

"Baby Girl, does it hurt?" Morgan grabbed her hand.

"It only hurts some times. Will you drive me to my apartment when we get back?" Morgan looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know damn well you are coming to my house and if I have any say you will never go back to that apartment," he told her.

"Derek?" She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Shh, well talk about it once we land."

* * *

"Come on, baby girl, one more step." He was supporting her weight as he helped her up the steps to his house.

"Derek, I'm fine, it only hurts a little. I just need to lay down." She grabbed onto his arm for support.

Once they made it inside he escorted her to his bedroom. "Come on, sweetness, let me get you out of these clothes and into bed." He started to remove her shoes.

"Is that all you think about is getting me naked and in your bed?" she smiled at him.

"Hell yeah, I've wanted you in my bed for the longest time. As soon as you're better I will be making all your fantasies come true." He moved to the buttons on her shirt. As he undid them he kissed along the newly exposed skin. "Derek," she moaned. "You know we can't."

"We aren't doing anything, baby. I've just missed your body so much. God, every time we've had to change your bandages and I see your breasts." He groaned with approval.

"I knew you were touching my nipples on purpose, Hot Stuff."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetness?" He moved to his knees and unzipped her jeans. He kissed along her panties as he slowly brought her pants down.

"I miss the taste of you." He slowly lowered her to the bed.

"Derek we can't."

I promise I won't hurt you. Baby Girl and I'll keep you from moving. I'm just so hungry for you." he slowly removed her panties.

"Oh God," she moaned.

"I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too, Derek."

* * *

"See Baby, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He kissed along her arm up to her neck.

"Derek, what about you?" She moved her hand along his jeans.

"Baby Girl, that's going to hurt your side, I'll be okay until you're better."

"No Handsome, that's not fair."

"Sweetheart, when we shower tonight you can help me." He gave her a saucy smile. "I want to talk to you anyway."

"About what, Hot Stuff?"

"Sweetheart, I know technically we haven't been together for all that long but I want more. I want more then just this _torrid affair_ we were having. I want you for the rest of my life." He cupped her face in his hand.

"Derek, I don't know if I'm ready. I love you with all my heart but I hurt John so bad."

"I know you still love him, but what we have is perfect. It's you and me forever, Penelope. I'll wait if that's what you want but I need you to know I'm 100% here. I want to marry you, have babies with you. Play our own point game."

"I'd win if we started a point game." She smiled at him.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetness." He started to kiss along her neck. "At least move in with me?"

She looked him in the eyes. What she saw made her heart skip; they were full with love and heat. He really did want this; he wanted a life with her.

"Okay," She smiled at him.

"Really?" he grabbed her hand bringing her into a kiss. "I love you, Baby Girl, with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Handsome, and yeah I'll move in. Now lets go get in that shower." She winked at him as he moved her off the bed.

He stood her up and watched as she made her way into the bathroom shaking her ass.

* * *

AN: I think maybe one more chapter or two maybe an epilogue? What do you guys want? I can always get more in depth with them being back home. Not sure what you guys want.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 **Eight Months Later**

"Come on, Baby Girl, We're gonna be late for the game." Morgan was pacing the living room waiting for his fiancee to come out of their bedroom. It was the first baseball game of the season and Derek wanted to get there early to talk to John about the stats of the other team.

Penelope made her way out of their room with a huge smile on her face.

"Why you all smiles, Sweet Thing?" Derek asked as he walked over to her giving her a kiss.

"Nothing, Handsome. Let's head out to the game, Tom and Em are already there." She grabbed her bag and headed to his truck.

Derek watched his fiancee, something wasn't right. He could feel it, so he ran up to her grabbing her arm spinning her around. He captured her lips in a desperate toe curling kiss. When he pulled away she slumped against his chest. "Baby Boy, what was that for?"

He gave her a huge smile. "I know you're keeping something from me and I know how to get it out of you."

She winked at him and continued to the truck. Once inside he turned to her again, "So is everything okay?"

"Oh sug, everything is fine. Do you think John will have Jenna with him? They seem inseparable now."

He looked over at Penelope as they made their way to the field. "I'm sure she'll be there. I think he is gonna ask her to marry him." Derek said matter of factly.

"Is that so hun, do you have some insider knowledge?"

He gave her a saucy smile. "Maybe."

When they got to the field Emily, Tom, John, and Jenna were standing by the bleachers talking. So Penelope and Derek made their way up to the group hand in hand. "Hey guys!" Penelope said giving out hugs.

The men made their way over to the dugout to talk about the upcoming game. They really wanted their first game to blow the whole season out of the park. They were leisurely discussing stats when they heard Emily scream from the bleachers. "OH MY GOD!" All the men took off running towards the group. As they made their way there they could see Penelope swatting Emily in the arm, who was now slumped over Reid laughing.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"Tom said running up to Emily.

Penelope Jumped up. "She's fine. Reid was just telling us something gross. Let's leave it at that."

The men turned to look at Reid who's cheeks were red as a rose now. "What did you say kid?" Derek asked looking Reid up and down.

Reid thinking fast started spouting out facts about hygiene and baseball games. He was talking a mile a minute hoping someone would tell him to shut up.

"Reid, knock it off." John said shaking his head. "Jenna, you don't have to sit with him if you don't want." He laughed a little.

Jenna smiled back at John, "I love little Reid here, I'll always sit next to him." She ruffled his hair.

Derek looked at everyone sitting there. He could tell they were lying but he was't going to push, he had a game to win. But mark his words as soon as he got Penelope alone later he was going to get some answers, even if he had to bring out the cuffs again.

* * *

They ended up winning the game by one point so now everyone was heading to the bar to celebrate. Halfway through the night Derek noticed his fiancee was missing. He scanned the room and still couldn't find her. He thought for a moment before he figured out where she must have gotten to.

He made his way out to the park across the street, there she was sitting no the is where it all started eight months ago. He had stepped down from unit chief and found about about her and John and their stupid point game. Speaking of point games, Derek and Pen had resurrected it with a twist. One night not long after she agreed to move in with him they sat on the couch and outlined the whole game. There were now points for different acts they would preform on each other, there were disqualifications and even punishments. At the end of the month whomever had the most points got to decided how they wanted to cash them in. They had a whole list of rewards from toys, to weekend getaways where the other person had to do whatever the winner wanted. Some how Derek always seemed to win. Last month he made her wear a remote control vibrator all day at work. Whenever he thought of it, he would press the button. He only stopped when he heard the scream come from her office. He held back his laugh as Hotch ran to make sure she was okay. Derek almost lost it when she tried to explain she thought she saw a mouse. However, this month she was in the lead and he knew he was going to get his payback.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat down next to her.

"Can you believe it all started right here?" She said still not looking at him.

"It's crazy to think how far everything has come."

"I was so hot for you that night, I couldn't think of anything else other than removing your pants." she said with a laugh.

"Hey I was right there with you. I never wanted anything more, right there at that moment."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes reliving the past eight months.

"I'm glad John has someone. Jenna fits into our group really well, she even has a sister that has a little crush on our Boy Wonder."

"How do you know she has a crush on him, Sweetness?"

"She told me when we went out shopping last weekend." She turned to Derek. The spark that brought them together that night was still there, she leaned in to capture his lips. He couldn't deny the way he felt around her, he pulled her onto his lap much like he did that first night. When she pushed against his chest trying to move away he pulled back to look at her.

"Baby Girl?"

"Derek, we need to talk." He stiffened under her a little.

"Okay, talk."

"This morning I was taking a while getting ready wasn't I?" He looked at her confused, but nodded his head for her to go on.

"Well yesterday I was cleaning the bathroom and I came across some products I hadn't used in a couple of months." She was hoping he would understand but he just cocked his head to the side with confusion.

"Anyway, I decided I needed to get us an answer so I went to the drug store last night..."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Derek looked into her eyes trying to get some answers.

"I don't know, _Daddy. "_

 _"_ Oh God, Penelope!" He kissed her hard trying to portray his feelings at that moment. "I love you so much, Baby Girl." He pushed up her skirt just like that first night.

"I love you too, Hot Stuff."

When they were finished she rested her head on his holding him tight. "Hold up, Momma. Is that why Prentiss screamed at the game?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"You are such a good profiler. Yes, she looked at me weird when I said I couldn't drink the beer she handed me."

He gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy, Baby Girl. I know we didn't go about this the best way when it started but I have never been more happy in my life."

"It's always been you, Derek. No matter how we got here, we still got here. I love you, Baby Boy."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

The End.

* * *

 _AN: So what did you all think? I had a lot of fun writing this story. If you ever have suggestions on what you would like to see next let me know. Thank you for your continued support_


End file.
